A girl's feelings
by negolataknofelet
Summary: Complete! Dark and Krad has a school project to find out what a girl feels in a certain situation. how do they do it? DarkKrad please read and review
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything withD.N.Angel

**Warnings: **will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read.

**Prologue**

He was on his way to school. It was only a month left to summer holidays. He needed that. He needed a break from all his studying. Last year his grades had been so low that his parents didn't let him do anything until he had better grades. Okay, last year he hadn't done his homework he had been on parties instead. But this year he couldn't have done that. So he had studied and his grades had become better – much better. His parents were proud of him now and the teachers had him as their favorite student.

Even if it went well in school he missed something. Not the parties he had been to the year before he missed something else.

He didn't have any girlfriend. Not that he was sorry for that. He didn't like girls. He had a stalker – Risa Harada – and she had frightened him for life. What frightened him even more was that she didn't give up.

Even if he didn't had a girlfriend it didn't mean that he didn't like anyone. He did like someone. Not a girl but a boy. He was a year older than him. The one he liked had never even looked at him. His crush's name was Krad Hikari. He had long blond hair and it was always tied up in a ponytail. His eyes were golden. If you looked into them you could almost think they were made of real gold. He had always a girl at his side. Which in other words meant that he was out of reach.

Even if he was out of reach he couldn't help that he liked this Krad Hikari.

His own name was Dark Mousy and he was 17 years old. He had dark purple hair – which people thought he had dyed but it was his natural color – and his eyes had the same purple color.

He soon reached his school and he walked toward his classroom. Once there he took his usual place at the back of the classroom.

The teacher hadn't come yet so he pulled out his sketch block. His eyes scanned the classroom. No one was looking at him or in his direction. He slowly opened his sketch block.

The first picture was in black and with. It was a person, a full body picture. The person in the picture was a boy, a teen. He had long hair; it ended at his waist. The teen in the picture stood with its back toward the painter. Its head was angled so it looked at the ground letting some of its hair his its face. But you could still see some of its face. At the back of the teen a pair of white wings was.

He was proud of that picture. He had painted it a couple of weeks ago. But he still hadn't showed it to anyone, if he did they would know who it was in the picture. He didn't want anyone to know that he liked that person. The picture had been his first attempt to draw him. To draw Krad Hikari.

He turned the page to look at the next picture. It was a landscape picture in color. The sun was going down and he had captured all the colors it gave away.

"Good morning class," the teacher said from the front of the classroom. He quickly closed his sketch block and let it slip back down to his backpack again before he turned his head toward the front of the classroom. His teacher wasn't standing alone, beside his teacher someone else stood. He recognized this person but he couldn't remember where he had seen him before. He probably was another teacher. The two teachers smiled at each other before his teacher once again looked at his class.

"My colleague and I have an idea we are planning to test on our classes."

What were they planning? Something stupid right?

"We are planning to do a group project. Each group will have one person from my class and one person from my colleague's class.

"My colleague's class is one class above you and they have the name of their group member and the subject.

"The groups will be boy/boy or girl/girl there is no boy/girl groups so don't put your hopes up."

Growls were heard from around the classroom.

Dark held his eyes at the front of the classroom. The two teachers spoke before one them left the classroom. It wasn't his teacher that was leaving but the other. Was he going to get his class? Dark didn't want to do another group project. He had thought that that period was over. And now he had to do a group project with a stranger.

Soon the teacher came back with his class. One after one came the class in and went up to their group partner.

When someone with long blond hair walked into the classroom he thought that he would faint. Soon the blond boy walked between the desks toward his. This wasn't true.

**OoOoOoO**

His teacher must joke. One month left in school and they starting a group project with someone in another class. He hoped it wasn't some jerk he had to work with.

His teacher walked around with a bowl there you had to draw the name of the person you were going to work with. He had another bowl at the front desk where the subject of the project was.

The teacher had come to him now and he drew the name of his group member. He sighted and read the name _Dark Mousy_.

He had no idea who that was.

The subject bowl was soon with him too. He grabbed his subject. _How a girl feel when an unknown guy hitting on her._

How was he and this Dark – which he didn't knew who he was – going to find out that and write ten pages on it?

He looked up and saw his teacher leave the room.

"Are there anyone who knows who Dark Mousy are?" he asked his classmates.

"Isn't that the guy with purple hair?" someone said.

"Yeas he has purple hair and he looks like a girl," someone else said.

A boy with purple hair. That wouldn't be so hard to find.

The teacher came back and told them to follow him. He led them to another classroom. They were going to get their partner. He placed himself with the ones that stood at the end of the line. He didn't want to stand there like an idiot not finding his partner,

He soon entered the classroom and scanned the room after purple hair. He saw something purple at the back of the classroom. But that was a girl. He let his eyes move around the classroom again. He saw no purple except the girl in the back.

Wait, hadn't someone said that he looked like a girl? Was that his partner?

He walked closer and saw that the purple hair person was a boy. He looked him up and down. the purple haired boy was cute and he had female features. You could easy mistake him for a girl, a long girl. Even if the boy sat down he could see that he was tall, almost as tall as him. A smile formed itself on his lips. He had an idea how to do their project. But he wouldn't tell his partner until later. He needed to have the boy at his place or it wouldn't succeed.

The purple haired boy didn't look at him. The boy stared down on his desk. He stopped next to the boy's desk and leaned forward forcing the boy to look at him. His golden pair of eyes met a surprised purple pair.

"We are doing our project tonight at my place. Be there 8 o'clock," with that he turned around and left the classroom before the boy could think of anything to say. Now he had done the easy part. When the boy was coming to his place the hard part began.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** another fic from me. I hadn't planed to start another one until I was done with the fallen angel but this idea didn't let me go. I can say now that I don't know when whis will be updated. my main focus will be on the fallen angel until its finnished. when that is done my main focus will be this one. which I hope will be soon. hope you enjoyed this prologue anyway and please review. I have this planed pretty well so I will not abandon it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything withD.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 1**

Krad smiled when he walked out of the room. He had to make sure his plan worked. And to do that he needed information, lot of information. He knew where he was going to get that information. A friend of his owed him a favor. No not a friend, someone he knew. He didn't have a lot of friends. There were a lot of people that wanted to be his friend but there weren't many persons that he trusted.

He didn't trust many because of what had happen in the past. About ten years ago, when he was eight.

It had happen then. The people he thought he could trust he couldn't. They had been after one thing and that was his money.

**OoOoOoO**

"_Krad can you come with me? I need to tell you something," Krad's best friend asked. Krad just nodded and followed the other boy._

_The boy led him toward a car. Before Krad could react three men jumped out of the car and pulled him in. Once he was in the car drove away and the man put a blind folder over his eyes. He was scared. He couldn't see anything. What did they want with him?_

_He didn't have the time to think about it very much because he could soon feel a wet over his moth and slowly he lost his consciousness._

_When he woke up he still was blindfolded. He also noticed he was tied to a chair. He didn't like this a bit. Why were they doing this to him? What had he done?_

"_Well done my son," Krad heard someone say. "Soon we will have a reward for this. You said his father was rich. That's good of you to trick the kid to be friend with you. Great job."_

_Krad felt like crying. He didn't want to but hearing that his friend was behind this made him sad. He had thought that he could trust him._

"_It wasn't that hard father," hearing his friends voice made it harder. Someone he trusted had betrayed him. "He thinks everyone is good and trust anyone so it wasn't hard to become his best friend."_

_He heard footsteps approaching him and he lifted his head even if he could see. He felt someone grab his chin and touch his cheek._

"_You are a cute kid. And you are worth a lot."_

**OoOoOoO**

Krad shook his head why had he thought about that now. It was years ago he was over it. Or was he? He still didn't trust people like he had done when he was younger. He hadn't liked that his father had been forced to pay the sum they had demanded to get him back. Not that he knew the sum until years later. It had been too much.

Anyway he had to find Takeshi Saehara. It was the only person he knew could find the information he needed on Dark.

He walked toward the classroom he knew Takeshi was. Once there he knocked on the door. He needed to reach Takeshi as soon as possible. Or he wouldn't have the information he needed today.

It felt like forever until the door opened revealing an angry looking teacher.

"Yes?" the teacher said.

"I'm here to see Takeshi Saehara," Krad said. "It's for school," he quickly added when he saw that the teacher was going to protest. And the teacher gave a small nod.

Krad looked at Takeshi as he walked up to him. He could see that he was proud that Krad had asked after him and just him. Krad wanted to sight why was he so popular?

"You wanted me," Takeshi said when he stood in front of him. Krad nodded and led the boy out of the room to the empty hallway.

"Yes," Krad said. "I want information about a person and I could only think of you." Krad could see how Takeshi's eyes started to glow. Takeshi just loved searching information on persons. Especial thing they didn't wanted to anyone to know. Krad was glad that Takeshi never had found out that he had been kidnapped once.

"You have come to the right guy," Takeshi smiled. He took out a small notepad he always had with him. "So who is this girl you like?"

Krad just stared at him. Why did he assume that he needed information on a girl?

"So you have found someone new you want information on," Takeshi said.

"No," Krad said. "I need information on a guy. And I don't like him," Krad quickly added as he knew that Takeshi was about to ask.

"If you don't like him why do you need information? And who is he?"

"We are doing a project together and I want to know what kind of person he is."

"Where is something more isn't it? But I will not press you," a small smile spread on Takeshi's lips and Krad knew he was going to try to find out anyway. Krad sighted he had to make sure he wouldn't find out what he planed if Dark accepted it.

"So who is the guy you want information on?"

"At six o'clock today I want any information you have found on Dark Mousy at my place," Krad said and walked away.

**OoOoOoO**

Dark was still shocked. This couldn't be true. He was going to work with Krad Hikari. He hadn't dared breath as Krad walked toward his desk. And he hadn't said a word to him. How had this happen? He looked around the classroom and saw that everyone had started on were project except him and his partner. His partner wasn't even in the room. He hadn't even told him what their subject was before he left. The only thing he had said was _we are doing our project tonight at my place. Be there 8 o'clock. _Was he ashamed having him as a partner?

Dark didn't now what to feel. He was going to do a project with the one he likes. He should feel happy about that but he didn't. The easy why Krad had dismissed him made him sad. Just before he had left the classroom he had smiled and that hadn't helped Dark feel any better. No he wasn't going to feel depressed by this. No way he was going to let Krad Hikari to make him feel depressed for nothing.

He was going to Krad this night and they are going to do there project and nothing more with this. Maybe when this was over his crush on Krad would be over.

No he couldn't hope that. He knew that that was never going to happen. And he felt depressed only because Krad had left him alone in the classroom.

He slowly rose and left the classroom. They had got this week to work on their project only. So he had nothing to do until tonight. He was a little afraid of going to Krad's house. He knew were Krad lived. He had been outside Krad's house a couple of times. It had been when he started to have this crush he had looked up where Krad lived and when he was down he often walked toward his house to catch a glimpse of the other boy. He never had but he had hoped that one day he was going to see the one he liked.

He knew that Krad's family was rich. His own family wasn't exactly poor but they hadn't very much money anyway.

Dark walked around until he sat down under a tree thinking.

His thought just went around so he decided to paint. He took out his sketch block and a pencil before he started to draw the first thing that came into his mind. Half way through the picture he realize he was painting Krad again. This time you could really see that it was the blonde boy. The blonde in the picture stood with his face toward the painter smiling. His hair was out and hung down behind his back. Once again he had put a pair of wings in the blonde's back.

"Nice picture," someone behind him said and he quickly hugged the picture to his chest before looking at the person that stood behind him.

As he slowly looked up he saw that the person was no other but Krad. He felt his cheeks grow red. Krad had seen the picture. No could this day be any better?

"Can I see it?" Krad asked him. He wanted to say no but his moth didn't worked when Krad took the sketch block from him. He didn't look at Krad as he watch the picture. He felt his cheeks burn. Why did this have to happen to him?

**OoOoOoO**

After Krad had left Takeshi he walked out of the school to find some peace. All the other groups had started to work on their project but his. Not that that was Dark's fault it was he that had told them no start tonight. He wanted information on Dark and he couldn't convince Dark to go with his plan in school. He didn't want everyone to know what he planed. He didn't want anyone too know this at all.

As he walked out of the school he saw something purple under a tree and he decided to talk to him. He hadn't been the nicest person in the classroom he had only said the boy when and where they were doing the project. And he was curious how the boy's voice was like. So he walked toward the boy and as he approached him he saw that the boy was drawing something. Could he draw? He steeped up behind Dark that still hadn't noticed him and looked at the picture. He almost took a step back when he saw the picture. Dark really know how to draw. The person in the picture looked alive. It took him a few seconds to realize that the person in the picture was he...

"Nice picture," he said. He wanted to take a closer look at it. He hid his smile when Dark hugged the picture to his chest. Krad realized he had seen something he shouldn't when Dark turned his head and his cheeks redden.

"Can I see it?" he asked and reached out and took the sketch block from the other boy.

He sat down beside the other boy and started to study the picture. He liked the picture Dark was really talent. But why had he drawn him? And why had he wings on his back in the picture?

When he looked up from the picture he saw that Dark didn't looked at him.

"Dark?" he said trying to make the other boy to look at him. When the other boy turned his head toward him he saw that his cheek was even redder than before. Why was he embarrassed? "You are good at drawing."

"Thank you," Dark whispered. "I hadn't planed for you too see that."

Krad smiled. "I'm glad I saw it. It's a nice picture. And I'm not saying that because it's me in the picture."

Dark gave him a little smile.

"But why do I have wings?"

Dark looked away. "I didn't realize I put the wings there until they were finished."

Krad smiled and noticed that the picture was in the middle of the sketch block. He wanted to see the others too. But when he started to change sheet Dark quickly took the sketch block from him.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry maybe some other time," the other boy said. "They are not good." Krad only nodded not believing him. He knew that Dark just didn't want him to see them. Were there more pictures of him?

"Alright," the blond said.

"What are we suppose to work about?" Dark asked him after a vile. He had waited for that question. Not that he was going to tell him.

"You will found out tonight," he said.

"Why? Everyone else has started on their project except we and I don't even know what we are working on."

"You will found out tonight I promise. The reason why I'm not telling you is because this is not the right place telling it."

"You are just being mean."

Krad smiled. He liked sitting beside the other boy talking or he did until he saw someone at the other end of the schoolyard. Someone with black hair and taking notes. That person could be no one else when Takeshi. He had told him to find information on Dark not spying on him. He knew that Takeshi thought that he liked Dark and he wanted proof of that. He didn't like Dark he didn't even know him. But he could say that he was cute and girlish.

"Sorry Krad I must go," Krad heard Dark say and he turned his head. Krad just nodded and looked after the boy as he walked away from him before he stood up himself and walked over to Takeshi.

"Have you find anything useful yet?" he asked. "Or have you just tried to get proof that I like Dark?" He stared at Takeshi as he looked away. "Just do what I asked you not to find anything that isn't there." With that he left the black-haired boy.

He knew that Dark had gone home and there was nothing else he could do in school except waiting for Takeshi to leave the information he needed. He decided to go home too. He still needed to fix one more thing before Dark came.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** this was the first chapter in this story. I don't nowif I like it. I have been depressed a few days and it was really hard to write this one. It's really hard to write when you are depressed. anyway I hope you enjoyed it anyway. you still didn't found out what Krad is planning I know what he is planning. haha. It was a good thing I was free from school today 'cause it took me the whole day writing this. I should stop talking. please review.

**Reviews:**

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thank you. hope you will enjoy this story.

**nekogirltheanimefreak:**I have had this story in my head for a long time so I needed to put it out. I will update this as soon as i can I just want to finish the other one too. I have started to finish the fallen angel. I'm glad that you like this story too even if it's only two chapters at the moment...

**neko-nya:** proposed with a plastic ring? what kind of guy is that. I understad she run away :) Krad maybe is more girlish than Dark but I felt like having Dark as the girlishi person this time :)

**Koway Oceshia:** I'm glad that you liked it. so you want to know what Krad is planing. sorry but you have to wait. haha. why do you think it's going to be fun:)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **I don't own anything withD.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

OoOoOoO

**Chapter 2**

When Dark left Krad under the tree he felt embarrassed. He could feel Krad's eyes follow him as he walked away. Krad had seen something he wasn't supposed to see. He had seen a painting of himself. And he had tried to see more. If Dark hadn't stopped him he would have looked at the other drawings in the sketch block. And seen more drawings of him which wasn't good because in a lot of them Dark had put wings on Krad's back. He didn't want Krad to see them, not yet.

Dark walked slowly away from school. He had nothing to do. He looked at the clock 2.45 pm. It was long before he would go to Krad.

He still didn't believe it was true. He working with Krad...

He was a little bit scared of what Krad was planning. He knew that Krad was planning something but he didn't knew what. And that Krad refused to tell him what subject they were going to work on made him even more nervous. The only thing he had said was this isn't the right place to tell you. Dark felt like he was either not telling him to be mean or that he had a plan on doing the subject he didn't want to get out. He had a feeling it was the last one. He just didn't know what it was. And because he didn't know what it was he couldn't get ready for it either. He sighted. He had hours to kill before he had to go to Krad. And he was nervous about that. He was nervous to see Krad again. He didn't know how he had survived under that three but he had in someway. He was even more nervous now than he was before he met the other boy under the tree. Was that because Krad had seen the drawing?

**OoOoOoO**

Krad left the school with a smile. He was one step closer to make his plan a success. He just needed help of one more person. That person was home. He needed help of his sister.

Even if Dark didn't agree doing what he wanted he still had to make sure his sister would help him if he didn't agreed.

He soon had his house in sight and he knew his sister was home. She had told him that the day before. She was studying to become a photographer and she had forced Krad to model for her a lot of times. He was a little bit anxious that she was going to demand something in return for this favor. He was pretty sure she would. Even if she did he needed her help.

He walked into the big house that was his home. Something made him think about the other boy that would come to him, how would he react to come to his home. He looked at the watch. 4 pm two hours till Takeshi came with the information he had found out. And after that it was two hour till Dark came. He needed to talk to his sister before Takeshi came.

He walked up to his room and left his things there before he walked toward his sister's room where he knew she would be. He knocked on the door before stepping in without waiting for a reply.

When he stepped into the room he saw his sister was taking photos of his little brother. His brother was five years younger than him. He had been born not long after Krad had been kidnapped. Their family hadn't gone out with that they had another son. There weren't many people knowing that Krad and Satoshi were brothers. His brother's name was Satoshi and their appearance were so different that even if they stood next to each other no one could see that they were siblings. Satoshi's hair was blue like the sky and short. It were his sister's fault that his was long she had decided that his hair should be long and he wasn't allowed to cut it. Not that he cared anymore he liked his hair as it was.

"I'm sorry to disturb this but I need to talk with Rie," Krad said making the other two look at him. One looked at him with relief in the eyes and the other's eyes had mild anger in them.

"We continue later, Satoshi," Rie said as the other boy left the room. Then she turned to Krad.

Rie was nothing like any of her brothers. She had long brown hair not as long as Krad's but still long. She was long and thin. She looked like a model. Maybe she should try to stand on the other side of the camera. But Krad didn't thought that was going to happen. Rie loved to stand behind the camera and torture her unwilling models.

"Did you have to do that now I only got one roll of film on him," Rie said and glared at Krad. "I never get him to sit for me and now when he did you come in and destroyed it."

"I'm sorry Rie," he said and then smiled. "I thought that I was saving him." Krad's smile got bigger when he saw what that answer did to her. "Sorry," he said again. "I was just kidding."

"I hope that for your sake," she said still looking a little bit upset. "Did you need something? You would be here if you didn't. I know that you hide every time I'm home to take pictures."

"Yes," Krad said. "Tonight a friend of mine is coming over and I need you help to do something. She id pretty but she needs help with the make up. She never uses it and we were planning to go out and eat." Krad stopped. He knew he had all her interests on him. That only because he had told her that it was a girl that was coming over. She had tried to get him to take a girlfriend forever and now she thought he was on his way. It was kind of sad that he was tricking her. "I have finally made her agree to go out with me but that wasn't until I said I was going to ask you if you could help her with her make up and what he should dress like. I like her the way she is but she won't go out with me without make up and she has never used it." He stooped there. That should be enough to make his sister do it.

He could feel his sister study him as she thought about it.

"What do I get out from it?" she asked. Krad knew that she would ask that but he said nothing. "All right Krad I do it on one condition," she said.

Krad looked at her and gave her a small nod to continue.

"I will help her with her make up if you'll be my model once when I choose. And you will do it without protesting."

Krad looked at her unhappy. What he had been afraid she would demand she did. There was no way he was going to get out of this. And he needed her help.

"I will do it," he said.

"Yes," she said happy. "It has been far to long since I took photos of you. I will look forward to this. Now, what do this girl of yours look like?"

Krad gave a little smile himself. "You will see later," he said and left the room.

He was one step closer now. All he needed was the information and convince Dark to do it. The last one was the hardest one to comply. But in a way he knew he would do it.

6 o'clock there was a knocking on the door and he opened to relive a happy looking Takeshi.

"Hallo Krad I have found out tons on this Dark Mousy. He is really interesting do you know that. It was long time ago I had so fun doing this kind of research," he said and dumped everything in Krad's hands. "Can you tell me why you needed the information on this guy? He his interesting. A few more days and I would have found even more."

"I told you my reason before and it is still the same," Krad said. "Thank you for this but I need to continue know so if you excuse me?" He said before shutting the door in the other boy's face.

He looked at all the paper that had in his hand. He needed to get through all before Dark came. He sighted and walked up to his room.

**OoOoOoO**

After every minute he become more nervous. Why did this happen? He had been happy just to look at him from a safe distance. He didn't need to be close. But now he was forced to be near. He was forced to work with him. He wanted to scream. He would never survive this week. He looked at the clock. It walked to fast toward 8. Soon the clock was half past seven and it was time for him to leave.

He walked slowly down the street. He wanted to be with the blond he had look at for a so long time but still he didn't want it. This week was going to kill him.

Even if he walked slowly he soon reached Krad's house. He stood out side the gate before he sighted and walked up to knock on the door.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad was surprised of the information Takeshi had found out on Dark. He had been right he was interesting.

Dark had been on every party last year but this year he hadn't been at one. Krad was surprised by that. He had been to a good amount of those parties to but he had never seen the other boy. He was also surprised how the other boy's grades had been climbing to top grades in one year from being that low. The reson he found out was that his parents had forced him to study and it seamed to work. He also found out that Dark had lost a lot of friends when he stopped going to the parties. He felt sorry for Dark. Just because he didn't went to parties meant that he was any different. In a way he felt something uncommon with the other boy neither of them had a lot of friend.

Then that idiot Takeshi had found out a lot if stupid information. Like that Dark didn't like anyone at the moment or if he did no one knew whom.

It was almost 7.45 pm when he found a small note he knew for sure he wasn't suppose to get from Takeshi. Takeshi had been taking notes when he and Dark sat under the tree. He was on to that he liked Dark. Krad was sure that it didn't mater how many times he was telling the other boy that it was nothing he wouldn't believe him.

At 8 o'clock someone was knocking on the door. He was sure it was Dark so he went to open the door.

And he had been right. On the other side of the door Dark stood looking pretty.

"Come in," Krad said. And let the other boy step into the house before he closed the door behind him. He led the other boy toward his room were he planed to tell Dark his plan.

"I'm sure you want to know what we are going to work about now," he said as they had come to his room. He looked at Dark and he nodded. "Our subject is: _How a girl feel when an unknown guy hitting on her. _And I kind of know how we can do it."

**OoOoOoO**

Outside the house a black-haired boy sat waiting for something to happen. He knew that Krad was planning something and he wanted to know what. Not long ago he had seen Dark Mousy walk into the house. He was sure he would find something interesting if he waited long enough.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** never thought that I would be done with this chapter today but I was. hope you enjoyed it. don't have time to write mush so please review. see you next time.

**Reviews:**

**chrnoskitty:** I'm glad that you think this is good. it's always fun to hear that someone likes what you writing.

**Koway Oceshia:** your review help a lot. :) now we starts to get a hint of what Krad is planning aren't we:) gald you likes this story too.

**neko-nya:** I can uderstand that you think plasic rings are funny now. :) yep Takeshi is geting information and something else...

**Hakudoshi-chan:** Thank you! i hope you like dthis chapter too.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything withD.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3**

"What have you for plan?" Dark asked quietly.

He could feel Krad's eyes on him. He could feel that Krad was nervous. "Just say it."

Krad nodded and opened his moth. "What the teacher has planed for us to do is to ask the girls about this but I have done enough projects like that I want to do something new." He stopped there and Dark knew that he was coming to what he wanted to be said but didn't dare to say it. Dark started to become nervous too. He knew that what Krad planed had something that involved him. Like he wasn't nervous enough before? He was in the same room as the one he liked, wasn't that enough of self torture? Before he had gone to Krad he had decided to never let Krad know that he liked him. But it was hard to be so near him and pretend like nothing. But he wasn't surprised by that. He had liked Krad for such a long time. Was he supposed to just be close to him and not be affected?

"Go on," he said and tried to get Krad to continue with what he had planed.

"When I asked if anyone knew who you were I got the answer that you was the boy that looked like a girl." He paused again. "When I first saw you I also thought that you were a girl." Another pause. "I thought that maybe… you could dress up like a girl and we go out in a place and do our project from that." He stopped there and turned away from Dark.

Dark was shocked. Did everyone think he looked like a girl? Wait a minute did Krad just say what he thought he said? Did Krad want him to dress up like a girl? He was a boy! No one would think that he was a girl if they went out. Wait go out? Were he and Krad going out together? Like a date? No it was for the school project if they did it. Could he really do that? What was the subject? A girl's feeling when an unknown guy hitting on her. Did Krad plan that he would dress up like a girl and allow guys to hit on him and analyse the feelings it's giving him? He looked over to Krad. The other boy didn't look at him. Dark could see a blush on the blonds face. So what Krad asked was for him to dress like a girl?

"Krad, I don't have any girl cloths, how have you planed for this?" the blond turned his head toward him. Did he see relief in the other's eyes?

"My sister will help you with that; she will even help you with the make up. Do you say yes?"

Dark gave a small smile. Krad had really thought about everything. But should he say yes? What if anyone found out that he had dressed like a girl? But if it meant that he could go out with Krad maybe he should do it. He could give it a try.

"I will do it, but only if you promise that no one will found out."

Krad starred at him. He agreed. He had never thought that he would agree never. "I won't say anything, I promise. If someone finds out it's not from me." He could see Dark smile at him. He liked that smile.

"We only have one problem," Dark said and pointed to his chest. Krad blushed and nodded, he know what Dark meant. He blushed even more when he threw a stuffed bra to Dark. "Put it on," he said. Dark just stood there starring at him then at the bra. "You really have thought about this," he said before he started to take of his t-shirt.

Krad just stated as Dark started to take of his cloths. The other boy looked good. He had a flat stomach and a muscular chest. His skin looked soft and Krad wanted to touch it. He shock his head what was he thinking. He didn't want to touch Dark's skin, no, no, no. Stop thinking like that. But the other boy hade a nice body he couldn't say anything else than that.

"Krad," the other boy said. "Can you help me with this?" he held up the bra. Krad nodded and walked up Dark. Now he got his chance to touch the other boy's skin. No, no bad thoughts. He helped Dark to put the bra on. And he did touch the other boy's skin. He had been right it had been soft. He almost didn't want to remove his hands when he was done but he did. He stepped away from the other boy and stared at him as he put his t-shirt on again. He looked uncomfortable with the stuffed bra. But in Krad's eyes he looked good. Now he looked like a girl even more. He wondered how he would look when his sister was done with him.

Dark really was uncomfortable with this. He had felt Krad's eyes on him when he had put the bra on. He really didn't like this. He felt nervous. He didn't know what Krad thought about him.

"Should we go?" he asked. He wanted to get over with it.

Krad only nodded and started to leave the room wanting him to follow. Had he done something? Krad hadn't said anything since he helped him with the bra. Had something happened?

He got nervous again. Not only because Krad didn't spoke to him but he was going too met his sister and his sister would put make up on him. He was sure she wouldn't believe that he was a girl. She would recognize a girl when she saw one and she wouldn't believe that he was a girl. He also wondered what Krad had said to her. He didn't know anything.

"We are soon there," Krad said before he stopped before a door and knocked.

"Come in," someone said at the other side of the door. Krad looked over at Dark before he opened the door and stepped into his sister's room.

"Where is she," was the first thing his sister said to him. Dark stood behind him so he moved to the side letting Rue see Dark. "You had right she is cute."

Dark blushed what had Krad said about him?

"Krad you can leave us. We will be done in an hour. You can go and dress yourself."

Krad nodded and started too walked out of the room. "And Krad." Krad turned his head and looked at her with one of his eyebrows up. "You are going to have your hair out tonight." Krad glared at her before he left the room, leaving Dark alone with his sister.

As soon as Krad had left the room his sister turned her attention to Dark. He stood before her as he walked around him, like she was studying him. She took his head in her hands and took a closer look on his face. "Krad had right you are cute," she said. "It will be fun working with you. Why don't you take a short shower as I take my things out? It that door," she pointed at a door at the other end of the room. "I will show you, come here."

She led him to the bathroom and showed him what he should use. She insisted on that he should use a flower-sainted shampoo. He didn't know which flower. He didn't really understand why he had to have just that shampoo but he didn't complained, he was going to let Krad's sister do whatever she wanted. Maybe not everything she wanted. He took a quick shower and used what Krad's sister had told him to use. Once he was done he had one problem, to put the bra on. Krad had helped him before but now he had no one to ask for help. After a good amount of time he had the bra back on. He dressed himself again and walked out of the room.

"You are done," Krad's sister said. "That's good. I think he will start with your cloths. You can't go out dressed like that. Come here I think I have something that suites you." Dark did as he she said and followed her to her wardrobe. He didn't say anything as se went through her wardrobe for something for him to wear.

"I think I have found something," she said and held up something black. He took the cloth and looked at it. It was a dress; he was going to wear a dress, no. He couldn't have a dress. He was about to protest.

"Put it on before you say anything," she said and pushed him to the bathroom again. "You don't come back out without that dress on."

Dark had no chose he had to put on the black dress in his hands. Why did he agree to this? He sighted before he started to undress himself and then he put on the dress Krad's sister had given him. He didn't look himself in the mirror before he walked back into Krad's sister's room. He knew he looked ridicules. When he came out Krad's sister at him and led him to a full body mirror.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He wanted to cry. He really did look like a girl when he had a dress on.

"It's perfect; Krad will be surprised seeing you in a dress. We must do something about you legs thought; you can't have them like that. You have to shave them."

Before Dark could protest Kard's sister had pushed him back into the bathroom and started to shave his legs. She was done in less then five minutes and when she was done his legs was smooth.

"Finally we can start with the fun," she said and led him out of the room toward a small desk and sat him down before it. "We will start with the make up and do your hair last," she said before she started to lay a make-up on him. She didn't use much, just some mascara and eye shadow at last she put some lip-gloss on his lips. She talked all the time but he didn't listen. He was starting to regret saying yes. When she was done with the make up she let go of his face had went to get a brush. Her special brush. The only one she had used it on was her brother once when he had cut his hair short. She smiled when she thought about that time, she had become so mad so when Krad was asleep she had sneaked into her room and brushed his hair long again. He had never cut his hair short, ever again.

"Is this your natural hair color," she asked the other girl. It wouldn't work if it wasn't. She saw how the other girl nodded and she smiled. It was going to work. She walked back to her and started to brush her hair and made it longer. She wasn't really sure how long it was going to be but she would know when to end.

Dark started into the mirror. He didn't recognized him self. Even if she only had used a little make-up he could see the difference. The first thing he saw was his eyes. The purple color was standing out but not in the wrong way. In a way he liked it, he didn't look like himself. If he didn't recognize himself who would?

He looked at Krad's sister as she brushed his hair. She and Krad didn't look very much a like. It was difficult to see that they were siblings. He was so busy with studying her that he didn't noticed that his hair became longer. After each brush the hair grow longer.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If you are going out with my brother I can't allow you to have shorter hair than him. I'm just let your hair grow out."

What was going on? When had he agreed to let someone change his hair style?

"I'm done," she said and put the brush away. "Stand up now I want to see how it looks like."

Dark sighted and stood up before her. His now long hair hung behind his back. She had said that she didn't allow him to have shorter hair than Krad and she had made his hair longer by four inches.

"You look great. The only thing left is the shoes and Krad." She took out a par of high heel shoes and gave them to him. "Take those on and I get Krad. Hurry up I want to surprise him."

Dark just stared at her as she walked out of the room. Then his eyes went to the shoes he had in his hands. He would never be able to walk in those. Why had he said yes? He sat down on the chair again and started to take the shoes on. He didn't dare to stand. What if he fell right on his face?

His eyes found Krad's sisters jewellery box. If he was suppose to be a girl should he has some kind of jewellery? He quickly walked through her jewellery collection and finally found something that he could put on. It was a dark kind of jewellery; he didn't know what kind of material it was. In the piece of jewellery a dark purple stone formed as a heart was. He quickly put it on and he looked himself in the mirror. It fit.

The only thing he could do now was to wait for them to come back.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad had been nervous for almost an hour. He didn't know what was going on in Rue's room. He was curious in how Dark would end up.

Wile his sister had dressed Dark he had dressed himself. He was dressed all in white, if he hadn't he know Rue would yell at him. She had decided that his color was white. He also did what his sister had told him to, he let his hair hang free.

After he had dressed himself he had gone through the information on Dark that Takeshi had come with. Not that he found anything knew but he had to do something so he didn't think about the other boy.

For some reason he didn't know his thought went to the other boy. He had never met anyone like him before. He had agreed to dress like a girl; he had never met a guy that would have said yes that quickly. Not without getting anything for it.

His thoughts were cut of by a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said and the door opened by a very excited Rue.

"I'm done," she said.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"She is still in my room. Come here, don't you want to see her?"

Krad nodded, he was very curious in how Dark ended up. He followed his sister back to her room.

"She is in there. Go in," she said.

Krad did as he was told and opened the door and walked in to the room only to stop and stare in shock.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** sorry for not updating in three weeks but I have been busy. but I have finnsished my other story so I don't have to write on that anymore. but I can say now that I don't now when I'm going to update next time Im writing a novelon 50 000 words this month. when this month is over I will concentrate mor in this story. hope you enjoyed this chapter Dark is now dressed like a girl and Krad got a shock seeing him but how he reacted after that we will see in the next chapter. ;) Im evil. anyway please review. I must go and write about 2000 words before I go to sleep...

**Reviews:**

Hakudoshi-chan: yes the plot thickens and it thiskens even more now ;)

**Koway Oceshia:** yhea you could quiet easy figure out what Krad was planing.hope you enjoyed the chapter. Dark stopped going to parties because his parents didn't allow him to go if he didn't get better grades which he has now. Krad's sister is a little bit strange. but I have a plan for her in the next chapter. hahaha

**neko-nya:** yeah Takeshi suites as a scooper person. that was why I chose him. Dark really is the subject of the project. ;)

**chrnoskitty:** thank you I'm gald you like it.

**theangeldark:** Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 4**

When Krad opened the door and saw Dark he had to take a few steps backwards. He hadn't prepared himself for the sight before him. In the chair before Rei's desk Dark sat facing him. Krad almost didn't recognize him, not when he was dressed in a dress and had long dark purple hair. He turned to his sister with his moth opened. He hadn't expected Dark to look so different. The small amount of make-up n his face lifted out his eyes. The long hair suited him. And see him dressed in a dress almost took his breath away. Krad turned his head again to face Dark. He still sat in the chair and looked back at him.

Krad didn't know how to react. Dark looked like a girl now more than ever. A very cute girl. He could feel his cheeks getting redder. If he didn't know it he would have thought that Dark was a girl without any doubt.

He let his eyes move over Darks body. Dark really fit in long hair. It made you see his beautiful face. The hair looked like it was glowing when the light from the lamp hit it. The black dress that ended at his knees looked like it was made for him. Black was Dark's color just like his was white. The necklace fitted in too, it was perfect for Dark. Krad's eyes found the shoes. They looked like they were at least two inches high and he understood why Dark didn't try to stand.

He could only think one thing when he saw Dark. Not that he looked like a girl but that he was more than cute. He shook his head, no he didn't thought that. But he found himself starring at Dark.

Dark was nervous. He felt Krad's eyes all over him. He regretted saying yes. He had never thought that it would be like this. He never thought that he would have end up looking like he was doing now. Hr felt very uncomfortable with Krad's eyes on him, study every part of him. He could feel a light blush appear on his cheek and there was nothing he could do to prevent it from form. He still sat in the chair; he didn't dare rise if he fell. Why had he put the shoes on? They were going to kill him, he was sure of that.

"Are you two just going to stare at each other?" Krad's sister asked. "I didn't fix her up for you to stare at Krad. Don't just stand here go in." Rei put her hand on Krad's back and pushed him into the room and toward the chair that Dark was sitting in, almost falling into Dark but regained his balance before that could happen. When he looked up he found out that he was about two inches away from Dark's face – blushing face. He felt himself blush too and started to rise from the awkwardposition. He felt something hard connect with the back of his head; he could only guess that it was Rei hitting him.

"What?" he asked and turned around.

"Are you just going to stare at the poor girl and not give her a hand up," she said. "And you are supposed to date her. Poor girl."

Krad turned to Dark again. His sister had right he was supposed to 'date' Dark and what was he doing? Staring at him. He moved his hand toward Dark and was giving him a hand up. Dark took it before he got unsteady on his feet. When Dark stood in front of him he could only see his eyes. They were shining with something he couldn't place. A small blush was still visible on Dark's cheeks. Krad's eyes found Dark's lips, they were a little bit parted and they looked too tempting. He almost wanted to kiss them; no not almost he wanted to kiss them. He now that it just was lip-gloss but the way they shone made him want to kiss them even more.

Without knowing it he leaned closer and almost touched Dark's lips with his.

Dark saw that Krad was leaning closer. Was he going to kiss him? Inside he hoped that but he put that hope away, there was no way that Krad was going to kiss him. Krad didn't liked boys that way. If he did why would he be having a different girl at his side every week?

Dark could feel Krad's breath against his lips and he wanted more than ever to close the distance between them and let their lips touch each other.

Suddenly the warm breath disappeared from his lips and Krad moved away from him. Dark felt ashamed. He had hoped for a kiss even if he knew that he wouldn't have even put his hopes up. He hid his feels behind a mask before anyone had seen them. He knew that he had hoped for too much but he wanted a kiss from Krad, maybe he should steal one? No, he had done that before but he had never liked it. He wasn't going to steal a kiss from Krad. The only why he was going to get a kiss from Krad was if Krad wanted to give him one, he wasn't going to try to do anything to get one.

Krad felt himself panic inside. He had almost kissed Dark and he wanted it. He could almost not look at Dark without wanting to kiss Dark's lips; he wanted to know if they felt as soft as they looked. He heard something behind him, something familiar, something he didn't want to hear. Before he was Finnish thinking of what was going on behind him the flash he had dared too come.

"No," he said.

He could feel Rei smile against his back.

"You can't say no," Rei said. "It was my price, remember? When ever I wanted you would and you would do it without protesting."

Krad turned around to face his sister. He didn't like the smile on her face.

"I agreed to that," he said. "But not her. You can't force her because you want to torment your brothers."

"But you look so cute together, I want a picture of you together before you go out." She stepped closer to Krad and leaned to whisper in his ear. "I want a picture for you to remember. I want you to remember the pretty girl you were dating when and if it's going to end for you. You look perfect together, you light and she dark can't I at least got a couple of picture of you to together, please."

Krad wanted to say no. he looked over at Dark again. He wanted a picture of Dark dressed like that but he had promised that he would tell anyone that Dark had dressed up like a girl and if they took pictures there were a big chance that they would get in the wrong hands. He didn't want that to happen. His eyes went back to Rei to say no when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned again to see Dark stand beside him.

"I can do it," Dark said and Krad's eyes got wide. He had never thought that Dark would have agreed to that.

Dark lend closer and whispered in Krad's ear. "She will not let us go if we don't do it and if this comes out because of the photos I will not blame you, it is not your fault."

Krad thought that he had heard wrong. Did Dark really agree to this? He looked over to Dark and into his eyes. He saw no resistance in those violet eyes. His eyes got stock in those shimmering violet eyes that shone like amethyst quartz. Dark violet and purple mixed together. He had never seen eyes like that.

It took him lot of will to break from those eyes to look back at his sister.

"We will do it," he got out in a whisper. He wasn't sure if he would survive letting Rei take pictures of them. He was pretty sure that she was planning something he didn't want to happen. Her big smile when she went to get the camera told him that. But he know that Dark had been right she wouldn't have let them go if she hadn't taken at least one picture.

It wasn't only Krad that was nervous Dark was too. Too much had happen since he had agreed to dress like a girl for their school project. He hadn't agreed to be some kind of model to Krad's sister but he had seen in her eyes that she didn't want to let them go without letting her take a few pictures. What it looked like had Krad agreed to stand as a model for his sister because she help him with the dressing.

Dark wanted to tell Krad that when it was over he didn't had to do it another day, it was over. But he knew that Krad wouldn't appreciate that.

One week. He had one week with Krad. He should be happy but he wasn't sure if he was. For each passing minute he felt that his control on his feelings was fast disappearing, something he didn't like. How was he going to hide his feeling if they always wanted to come out? He looked over at the blonde he had like for such a long time. He wished that Krad had kissed him; he wanted to feel the other boy's lips on his. He knew that it had been close but close is not real.

He hadn't seen the other boy look like he did now ever. He was dressed totally in white except the shoes that were black. His blond hair was out – Dark had always liked it that way, he had seen it once before like that but he wished that Krad could have it out more often – and it was shining and shimmering like real gold. In his eyes he saw a small amount of something – was it joy? – that he never had seen before in the blonde's eyes, not that he had been close enough to see Krad's eyes many times but when he had he had seen too mush sorrow even if Krad had tried to hid it, something he did very well.

"Come now," Krad's sister said. Dark wasn't really sure what her name was, not that he cared. He wasn't going to met her ever again.

Dark and Krad went over to the place that Rei told them to. They weren't sure what they were supposed to do so they waited for Rei to tell them. Rei instructed them and took about one roll of film on them in 'normal' positions before she changed film. When she had changed film she started to make them getting closer to each other, almost hugging each other. After each photo they got closer and closer until Krad's sister started to make them lay there arms around each other and soon they where hugging both with a visible blush that Rei though looked cute, as she said.

She made them into other positions, there Dark had his back to Krad, having his arms around Krad's neck and resting his head on Krad's shoulder looking up into the other boy's face with his lips slightly parted. Krad had his arms around Dark's waist and hugged him close. Not to close but it was closer than it had been before. His head was angled toward Dark's and they looked like they were going to kiss.

"You look cute together," Rei said.

Krad felt like killing his sister. If she had known that Dark was a boy she would never have put him in this position and if she finds out he will never hear the end of it. He didn't know what to do. He could feel dark's breath meting his. They were close enough to kiss. He felt the blush he already had got deeper, he was hugging a boy, almost kissing a boy and he wanted it. What! Where had that thought come from he didn't want to kiss Dark, he didn't want to kiss the cute boy that looked like a girl and was in his arms. He didn't want to kiss the lips that looked so soft. He found himself staring at Dark's parted lips. How much he tried to look away he couldn't. Just like he had wanted to know if Dark's skin was soft earlier he wanted to now how Dark's lips tasted like. He had never felt like that with anyone before. He had never wanted to kiss a person that bad but he knew that if he did everything would end in a disaster. He couldn't kiss Dark like that, he had asked him to dress like a girl for them to do their school project not so he could kiss him. He hadn't even wanted to kiss him before were did that urge come from? It was like something told him to kiss the other boy.

Krad saw that Rei started to change film again and he started to move – to making her stop taking anymore pictured before he lost it – but she saw him move and stopped him with a look before she smiled sweet at him. He swallowed, what he had feared would happen was about to happen. He felt uncomfortable and it was like Dark also felt like that because he started to move.

Rei smiled as she put the last film in the camera. She loved the pictures she had taken as soon as her brother and his date left her room she would start developthem. But first she wanted another roll of film of them. One there they went one step longer than they had before. She placed the camera on a small table before she went toward the others. She placed them the way she wanted before she went back to her camera. She smiled and started to take some pictures. This roll was going to be the best.

Dark and Krad felt both awkward. Dark was lying on Rei's bed with his hair hanging down over the edge of the bed. His arms were around Krad's neck like he was pulling him down over him. One of his legs was resting against Krad's vile the other just laid on between Krad's legs. And his head was slightly tilted backwards.

Krad had his position over Dark. His legs were rested with one leg between Dark's legs and the other on the other side of one of Dark's legs. He had one of his hands beside Dark's head and the other one rested lightly on Dark's cheek. His hair was hanging down on the side that wasn't toward the camera.

"You look great," Rei said. "But now I want a kiss."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** sorry for the long wait but I have been bissy with my 50 000 word story that is now complete. I made it, I managed to write 50 000 words in less than a month can't wait to next november so I can write one again. ;P  
hope you enjoyed this chapter I can say that I enjoyed writing it. will try to get the next chapter out next week. if nothings comes up I will.  
one more thing. I will not reply review in chapters anymore so you who is signed in when you giving your review will have a reply. see you.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 5**

He wanted to know what was going on inside the house. He had been outside for ages. He knew that something was going on inside whose big doors.

He was wondering what Krad was doing with the information that he had left him earlier, it most have been important or he wouldn't have wanted the information. There was something with that Dark Mousy he didn't understood. And Krad was hiding something. Telling him that it was nothing going on between him and the purple haired boy, like he would believe such things. Everyone that came to him for information came only because they like someone and Krad said he didn't like this Dark, who was he kidding? When he had found them under the tree he had seen something going on between them, he didn't care that Krad denied it but there was something that sparkled between those two and he was going to find out what.

He looked back at the big house that belonged to Krad's family. He wanted to know what the two boys were doing inside. He wanted to know right now. He wasn't very patient; he wanted to find out everything at the moment. He had been hiding outside Krad's house for hours and found out nothing. But he wasn't going to leave that spot until he found out what was going on between Krad and Dark that much was for sure.

**OoOoOoO**

Dark's eyes got wide. This couldn't be true. He met Krad eyes and he saw the same surprise in them. Both of them turned in one move to Krad's sister.

"What," they said in one voice.

"A kiss," Rei said smiling at them. "It's not that you aren't going to do it later. I'm just asking for one little kiss."

Krad wanted to kill his sister. She didn't know what she was asking for. He turned his head back to Dark. He wasn't really sure why they still lay on the bed but maybe it was because they wanted to do it. Because they wanted to kiss. He met Dark's eyes and got lost in them. He saw something in them that he had missed before; he saw something that Dark desperate wanted to hide but what it was he couldn't understand. He wanted to know what Dark hid in his eyes. He tried to seek it out in the other's eyes but it was like Dark saw what he did and hid whatever it was he had seen.

Krad lifted a yellow eyebrow but didn't say anything. His eyes left the other boy's eyes and found his lips. Once again he felt fascinated by them. They were slightly parted and too inevitable, without knowing he moved toward the other boy's lips with his. He was lost in the thought of how they tasted. He wanted to know how they tasted. He was going to find out what they tasted like, it was only a few inches between there faces soon his need to know would be over.

He heard Rei take pictures in the background but he didn't care, all he cared about was to kiss the boy that looked too much as a girl when he was lying under him. He waited for Dark to protest but he never did. He was getting closer and opened his moth slightly before his lips barely touched the other boy's.

Dark didn't know what to think when he saw Krad leaning closer, was he going to do it? He hoped so even if it was the wrong way. He wanted a kiss from Krad from free will if he was going to do it now it wasn't for free would, it was because his sister had told him to do it. He wanted a kiss from Krad but not that way but he wasn't going to complain anyway, he wanted that kiss so much. He didn't care if Krad was going to hate him later; no one was going to stop him from getting his kiss.

As Krad leaned closer he let his arms around Krad's neck tighten its grip a little, not as hard that Krad noticed it but hard enough to prevent him from moving the other way.

He could see Krad's lips parting a little bit before he could feel them touching his own. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever tasted – not that he had tasted many. He closed his eyes to enjoy the only kiss he was going to get from Krad. Rei was sure they were going to kiss later but both of them knew that that was out of question. They were never going to kiss again. That thought made him sad, he knew that it was true but he didn't want to believe it. Unnoticed to him one single tear found its way down his cheek. In that moment Krad's sister took her last photo.

Dark opened his eyes again when he felt Krad breaking the kiss. The other boy refused to meet his eyes and a blush was visible on Krad's cheeks. Did he regret doing it?

Rei put down the camera. She had never seen anything so beautiful before. She had seen her brother kiss before but never the way he had been kissing now. The two figures on the bed looked perfect together. She hoped that her brother wasn't going to let her go without a fight if it came to that. She hoped that they were going to be together for a long time. They looked like they belonged together. She could have just stand there looking at them forever but they were going on a date and she didn't want to take more of their time together. She had to be satisfied with the rolls of film she had taken. She couldn't wait to start develop them, she knew they were perfect and her best pictures ever.

Krad couldn't really met Dark's eyes. He was ashamed of what he had done. How could he have kissed Dark just like that? Dark was going to hate him now. He didn't want that to happen, he had thought that maybe they could have been friends later but that was out of question now. He had kiss Dark and that was it. Nothing was going to change that fact.

It had been the first time he had kissed a guy and he had enjoyed it more than he was supposed to do. He had liked the feeling of Dark's lips against his; he wanted to do it again. He had felt during the kiss that Dark had kissed him back but that didn't mean that it was okay to him again. He knew that he should be grossed by the fact that he had kissed a boy but for some reason he didn't knew he wasn't. It had been the best kiss he had ever experienced and he had been kissing a lot, too much and he hadn't enjoyed it very much but every girl he had met expected him to kiss her at least once for some reason and he had to do it. It had been different with Dark. Even if it was Rei that had told them to kiss he had felt that he really wanted to do it. He had already been close to do it earlier and he had been curious about how Dark's lips tasted like, now he knew the answer and was happy that he had gotten the chance to now. It made him sad for some reason that it wasn't going to happen again.

He shook his head, what was he thinking? Dark was a boy just like him, he couldn't be thinking of kissing him again. He hadn't enjoyed kissing another boy. Even if he told himself that he shouldn't had enjoyed kissing another boy he knew that he had. He was going to treasure that kiss forever.

"Krad?" his sister said and brought him back from his thoughts. Dark was looking at him with an unreadable face. He couldn't see what was going on behind those violet eyes of his, was he thinking of the best way of killing him because he had kissed him? He didn't want to think about that and he shook his head before he turned to his sister.

"Yes," he said.

"Weren't you two going on a date? The time is running away if you are going to a restaurant it's time to go now."

Krad looked at his sister before he watched the clock. She was right it was more than time to go. Before Dark had come he had rung a nice restaurant and reservedthem a table and the time for their reservation was almost there.

"You are right," he said and turned back to Dark that still was on the bed. It was not until then he noticed that he was still sitting over Dark preventing him from leaving or even to sit up. He couldn't help to blush before he moved of Dark, letting him sit up.

As Dark was sitting up before standing before him he couldn't stop himself notice that Dark looked beautiful. He almost couldn't take his eyes of him. The way Dark stood before him made him thinking of taking him in his arms and never let him go.

"Krad," Dark said. "Are you alright?"

Krad snapped out of his thought before he nodded. "Of cause," he said. "I was just thinking." He grabbed Dark's hand and started to move out of the room with Dark following him. He could feel that Dark was unsteady on his feet with the shoes Rei had given him so he slowed down in a pace that Dark go without risk of hurting himself.

"Wait," Rei shouted just as they were about to leave the room. Krad and Dark turned around as she got something on her desk. She went toward Dark and placed something in his hand. "Krad kissed everything away so before you are at the restaurant put some new on," she said and let them continue. What Rei had given to Dark Krad didn't know or understand. Not that he cared. It was time for them to start with their project.

"Are you ready?" Krad asked.

"I think so," Dark answered and smiled at him. "I'm not going to back of now if it's that you are asking. I said I would do it and I will. Let's go and get it over with."

Krad didn't know what to think but he smiled back. He took Dark's hand in his and led him to the door. Their date was going to start.

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi was about to give up when he was the front door open. Something was going to happen. He smiled; finally he was going to get something valuableabout the blond everyone liked in school. He loaded his video-camera and took out his digital camera. He was going to find out something he knew that and he wasn't going to miss it ever. He hadn't been there for all those hours for nothing. His eyes were fixed on the front door as it opened and what he saw surprised him. It was a girl, a girl he had never seen before. She had long dark hair; he couldn't place the color, it was to dark outside. She was long almost as long as Krad that stood next to her. What had happen to Dark Mousy? Had Krad got himself a girlfriend? He needed answers to that questions and he was going to get them before the next school paper was going out. He pushed the record- buttonon his video camera and placed it so it followed the two at the door. They hadn't started to move yet. Takeshi took up his camera and zoomed in on the two figures. He still couldn't see who it was but he could see that she was beautiful, where had Krad found something like her? He snapped some photos before the pair started to move. He put down his camera and took up the video camera. He was going to follow them and find out as much as possible about the girl and their date. Krad was going to get a surprise in the next school paper.

He couldn't help smiling. He knew that he had found something big going on. His job was now to find out what and let everyone else know.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I promised a chapter this week and here it was. I had planed for it to be out in the beginin of this week but I became occupied (I brought a ggod book that I had to read :) only to find out it was ending in the middle of the story :( must wait about two years for next book...) anyway hope you enjoyed this chaper. I think their date will come in the next if something isn't happening that I haven't planed for. takeshi came back in this chaper and will probably get a bigger roll now on. see you next time now it's time to bake Lucia cats without saffron :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 6**

Krad closed the door and turned to Dark. He really looked cute standing before him. What was he thinking? Dark didn't look cute he was a boy like him. He couldn't think Dark looked cute. He couldn't.

He walked up to Dark and took his hand in his before he led him toward the gate. Dark's hand felt worm in his, for some reason he liked the feeling of it in his hand. He glanced at Dark before he embarrassed looked away. As he did that he felt that Dark started to remove his hand from his grip. But Krad tighten his gripe on it. He turned his head toward Dark again only to see Dark staring back at him. He felt his cheeks get red but he didn't looked away, he couldn't look away. He was lost in Dark's violet eyes. He let go of Dark's hand and placed the hand that had been holding Dark's on Dark's cheek. He lean closer, he wanted to feel Dark's lips against his again. They were to tempting, he couldn't resist them. He let his lips touch Dark's before he realised what he had done and back embarrassed away from Dark.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to."

"Don't be," Dark whispered back before he smiled sadly. "I look too much like a girl don't I?"

Krad didn't know what to say, Dark did look like a girl but that wasn't the reason to why he had kissed him. At the moment he didn't care that Dark wasn't a girl he liked the feeling of Dark's lips against his. He liked the feeling of Dark's lips more than every girl he had kissed. It shouldn't make since but to him it did.

"Let's go," he said and put his arm around Dark's waist. "If we don't go now we will lose our table."

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi thought he had seen wrong. He had never seen Krad kiss anyone like that. He had seen Krad kiss before but never that soft, their lips had been barely touched but he had seen that Krad had liked it. He couldn't see what the other part thought about it but he didn't care. All he cared about was to get a big scoop on Krad and he was on his way doing that. The most popular guy in school was dating an unknown girl. This was only something he could have dreamed about. He was going to expose Krad's secret for everyone. He was the one that had all the news. He tried not to laugh but it was hard. He didn't want any sound expect what he could get from the pair into the video camera.

Before the pair had broken the kiss he got a chance – which he had taken – to take a photo of the kissing pair, a photo that defiantly would get on the first page in the school paper. There couldn't be any bigger news that could take his first page.

The pair stood beside each other saying something but Takeshi couldn't make out what. He really wished that he was closer so he could hear but if he didn't want to be exposed he had to stay where he was.

He had his eyes on the pair as Krad placed his arm around the girl's waist and started to leave. Takeshi quickly gathered his thing and started to move to follow them but a thought came in to his mind. What happened to Dark? He had walked in to Krad's house but he hadn't seen him get out. He shook his head. That wasn't important right now. His scoop was leaving and he was going to follow it.

**OoOoOoO**

Dark was surprised that he walked as well as he did in those shoes that Krad's sister had given him. They were killing his feet thought.

What had happen outside Krad's house had surprised him too. Krad had kissed him just like that, without a warning. It had been like Krad hadn't known what he was doing, not that he complained this was his 'date' – if you really could call it that, they did it only for school – with Krad and he was going to enjoy it. It Krad decided to kiss him he wouldn't complain at all. He had only this chance to make Krad his. But he wouldn't flirt with him; if he did Krad would back away from him he knew that only by seeing how he reacted after the kiss. He had been ashamed of what he had done, which mad Dark sad. He knew the reason to why Krad had kissed him. It was only because he looked like a girl. Krad had said it himself by not answer him.

The arm around his waist felt wrong when he knew it was just an act. Krad was only 'dating' him because of their project. Krad hadn't even known who he was before. Not that he was very surprised by that. Since he had stopped going to every party was it like no one saw him. It wasn't like he was another person because he didn't go to every existing party.

He let Krad lead him to the restaurant and pub there Krad had reserved a table for them. Once they stood outside Dark woke up from his thoughts when Krad asked him something.

"What?" he said and turned to Krad. He hadn't heard what he had said.

"I asked you if you still want to do this. You can say no if you don't want." Krad said and looked him in the eyes with his golden like he was searching for something. He shook his head and smiled. There was no way he was going to back out now. He was going to enjoy this as much as he could. He was going to be near Krad for the whole evening. It wasn't like he was ever going to get that chance again.

Krad smiled back and they walked into the restaurant.

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi was so happy. He had followed the pair to a fancy looking restaurant. He couldn't think that Krad would bring a girl to this sort of place. The place screamed rich people all over. But when he looked in he saw that the people inside didn't looked to fancy. And when he thought about it Krad and his girl had been dressed up. If they weren't going to a fancy place why would they had dressed up? It must be because of that that they had gotten to this place. He nodded to himself that must be it.

Before the pair had gone into the restaurant Krad had said something about backing out on doing something. He had said that the girl could say no if she didn't want to do it. Do what? He shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had other thing to think about. And that was his scoop.

He looked over to the window there the pair sat looking at each other while they were waiting for their food. He could see that they talked sometimes but for the most part it was silent like they were too nervous to speak. He had never seen Krad be nervous around a girl before. It was like he never had liked any of his old girlfriends and that he for the first time was really in love. Takeshi smiled, if it was that this scoop was better than he had thought before. This was defiantly going to be his best scoop ever and it was going to be placed as a first page story.

He looked over to Krad's date. Something about her face made him think that he had seen her before but couldn't place where. He took up his video camera - that still was recording – and zoomed in on Krad's date's face. He studied her face in the small display and nearly dropped the camera when he realized who it was. He looked up from the camera to the pair and back again. This couldn't be true. He couldn't date _him_. Was that girl really Dark Mousy? No way. That person beside Krad was a girl, it couldn't be a guy, and it couldn't be Dark. But the truth was right before him. Krad was dating a boy. Krad was dating Dark Mousy. And he had said that he wasn't interested in him. What a liar he was.

Takeshi didn't know how to coop with this information. If Krad was interested in Dark why was he dressed up like a girl? Didn't he want anyone to find out that they had a relationship?

He had kissed him. Krad had kissed Dark on his moth. Takeshi didn't know what he was going to do. One thing was sure. This would defiantly be a first place story. He had got a lot of information and he was going to get a great story.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes of Dark that sat in front of him. He could only stare. In the dark atmosphere of the restaurant Dark fit in. it was like he had been born with an atmosphere of dark around him. But the dark atmosphere wasn't threatening, it was more welcoming. And there was no better place to be in.

They didn't talk much, he was nervous but that wasn't everything. He kind of enjoyed just watching Dark. He could feel that the other boy was nervous and he couldn't really stop the smile that was forming on his lips. Having Dark nervous in front of him made him for some reason glad. It was like he was in love… Wait no that wasn't true. His eyes opened up wide. He wasn't in love. He had just met Dark and they were just on a date because their subject told them to. So no he wasn't in love. There was no reason for him to be in love. No reason at all. But when his eyes were locked on the other boy he felt something melt inside him. Something he had thought had been gone for a long time.

They had already eaten and they sat with their drink. If they didn't begin with their subject soon it would be too late.

"I think it's time," he said.

Dark looked up at him and nodded. "You are right," he answered. "But how are we going to do it. They will not try to hit on me when I'm with you."

"There for will I leaving you for a wile. I will stay in the restaurant and have an eye on you. If anything happens I won't be far away, I promise." With that he stood up and kissed Dark at the cheek. "Look a little like you are abandoned and don't like it. If you do they will fight over coming to you first," he whispered in Dark's ear before leaving him alone. He walked toward the restroom. He hoped that Dark wouldn't get hurt by his idea.

He placed himself at the other end of the restaurant where he could see Dark clearly. He hadn't been gone more than five minutes before someone started to hit on Dark. His plan was working.

Dark was afraid. When Krad had left him, he felt unprotected. But why did he need protection. He was a guy for god's sake.

It was first when Krad left him he started to feel everyone's eyes on him and he started to feel uncomfortable. He would be in big trouble if anyone found out that he was a guy but it was too late to back out now. Maybe he just should enjoy it. It wasn't like he was going to do this again.

Five minutes after Krad had left and he had been sitting there looking abandon someone dared to approach him. The man – you could really call him a boy, he was probably around twenty-five – seated himself beside dark on the sofa he sat on and gave him a glass. Dark couldn't do anything but except even if he didn't want it.

"How come a cute girl like you sitting here alone?" the man asked. "Did your boyfriend abandon you?"

"I'm not here alone," Dark said. "My _boyfriend_ is just in the restroom." It felt weird for Dark to call Krad his boyfriend.

"I have heard that one before," the man said and placed his hand on Dark's leg. "Tell me cutie, what's your name."

Dark could feel the man's hand travel up his leg and he tried to move away from it but when he did the man lend closer like he was going to kiss him. He started to feel desperate; he wanted to get away from the other man's gripe.

"Stop that before my boyfriend comes back," he said as steady as he could. He felt scared at the man's actions. He had just seated himself beside him and then he had started to touch him.

"Pervert, step away from her," someone said beside the other man. "Don't you see that she don't want to."

The first man releasedhim and sent the other man a killing look.

The second man scared the first one away and seated himself beside Dark. "You shouldn't let men like that do things you don't want them to," the man said and smiled. "You are cute, do you know that?"

The complimentmade Dark blush and the man let out a laugh.

"You are a quiet one I see. What's your name?"

"I think you should go now," Dark said. He had a feeling that this one just was acting all nice, trying if that method was better than harass him. "You are no better than him."

The man just stared angry at him. "I'm not gong to help you if you get untroubled this night."

"You don't need to worry about that, my boyfriend is nearby."

The man walked away from him with no reply. Dark's eyes found Krad at the other end of the restaurant. He nodded to say that he was okay. Krad nodded back and they continued with their show. It was way better than asking girls and then have to put everything together.

Krad saw Dark nodding and he nodded back. This was going fine. Dark really knew the roll as a girl. He could see that at least half of the men in the restaurant were staring at Dark which was a good sign.

He let his eyes leave Dark and let them walk over to the bar. He saw the man that just had walked away from Dark standing there talking with someone. He saw money changing hands and the man that took the money ordered two glass of something from the bar. Krad walked closer as he saw that the man pulled out something from his pocket and put it in one of the glasses.

"Make sure she drinks it," the man that had given the money said. The other man nodded and walked over to the table there Dark sat. Krad walked after him but stopped before he reached it there he could still see Dark. Something was going on and he didn't like it. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The man started to talk to Dark but what he said Krad couldn't hear. He didn't want to go closer either. The man gave Dark one of the glasses and Krad could guess that it was the glass that he had put something. He hoped that Dark was smart enough not to drink it but deep down he knew that the man would make sure Dark drank it.

Then he saw that Dark was raisingthe glass he knew that he had to do something. He didn't know what the man had put in the glass but he knew it wasn't any good.

"Dark!" he shouted. "Don't drink that."

Dark quickly tried to take the glass away from his moth but the man was quicker and forced the glass toward Dark's moth making him drink it.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** A got a chapter out this week too. jippi! I don't have much time to now my sister wants the computer. It's not like it takes a long time to put this out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Takeshi has found out who Krad's date is, what is he going to do with that information and what are he going to write in the school paper. if I don't update before Christmas I want to say happy Christmas. I will try to update before but I don't know how much time I have next week.anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. bye


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 7**

Dark heard Krad shout at him not to drink and he tried to move the glass away, he only tried because before he had time to remove it more than an inch the man beside him grabbed his neck and the hand he held the glass in only to move it closer to his moth, forcing him to drink all of it. He could see the man smiling.

"Don't mess with my friend," the man whispered before he pushed Dark of the chair to the floor. Dark could feel the man's smile on him before his sight got blurred, his mind couldn't focus anymore. He heard someone come closer but he couldn't make himself open his eyes to se who, he couldn't make his body respond to him.

Krad felt like his heat stopped when he saw Dark fall to the ground. He screamed Dark's name but he got no respond. It was his fault. He shouldn't have come up with that idea. It was a bad idea from the start. It had succeeded to well. The man had competed to get Dark's attention and it had ended up with Dark getting hurt. If was his entire fault, he should have stopped it before the man had had a chance to force Dark to drink what ever it was. It was his entire fault.

Krad ran as fast as he could toward the place where Dark lay.

"Dark, please be all right," he whispered and turned him around. He placed Dark's head at his knee and stroked the hair away from his face, whatever it had been in that drink it had made Dark unconscious.

He felt guilty. Something had happen that he hadn't planed for. He had never guessed that something like this was going to happen.

He let his forehead go down and meet Dark's. For an unknown reason he had tears in his eyes. He had never felt like this before, especial not for a boy. Not for anyone since before his kidnapping. He had never thought that he was going to feel something like he had felt before his kidnapping but now he was there sitting on the floor in a bar with an unconscious boy in his arms feeling feelings he hadn't felt in most of his life and he liked it, it made him feel whole once more. Not that he had known that he hadn't been whole. But having Dark in his arms made him realize what he had missed.

He felt Dark's breath on his neck. That made him wake up from his thoughts and he raised his head again to look at Dark's face. He wiped his tears away. He couldn't cry, not now, Dark needed him. Krad looked down on Dark took in everything he saw in the other's face, like it was going to be the last time he saw him.

He shook his head, he couldn't think about that now, he needed to do something about the situation and that now. He looked down on Dark's pale face before he lifted him up in his arms. Dark needed to get to a hospital and that quickly. They would know what the man had given to Dark.

"Wait," someone shouted when he started to leave the bar with Dark in his arms. He turned around and saw the bartender stand before him with a pone in the hand. "I just called for an ambulance; they will be here any moment now."

Krad stared at him for a second before he nodded. He walked over to one of the couches and carefully placed Dark there before he sat down beside the couch not letting his eyes leave the boy's face. Tears started to form in his eyes once again, this was so his fault. Would Dark even trust him after that? He had made Dark dress up like a girl and then left him to get drugged. Why had he gotten that idea, he should have been satisfied with the old fashion way to do projects. But he had enjoyed seeing Dark dressed up like a girl.

He was so caught up in his own thought that he hadn't noticed that the ambulance had come until they tried to remove him from the other boy. They didn't succeed very well with that; he refused to leave the spot he was sitting on.

"Please mister let us check how your girlfriend is doing. We can't do that if you sit in the way."

Krad let his eyes leave Dark's and he looked up to the man that had talked to him, seeing that it was a man from the ambulance he moved a bit to make them access to the other boy.

"It's not my girlfriend," he whispered. He knew that the men from the ambulance would notice that what they thought was a girl in fact was a boy. Maybe he should tell them before everyone in the bar found out but could he. He looked up at the men that started to examineDark. They felt for his pulse and looked if he breathed, they hadn't gotten any further he had to tell them. He moved his hand toward the man that was closest to him.

"Sir," he whispered, he didn't trust his own voice anymore. "There is something I need to tell you before you go on."

The man let his eyes leave the patient to Krad. "What?" he said. "I don't have time. This girl's pulse is very weak and she needs treatment right away, we don't have time to listen to you."

Before Krad could say anything the man went back to work. What was registeredby Krad's brain was that Dark's pulse was weak meaning that he could die. No that couldn't be true, it couldn't. If it was it was going to be his fault and only his fault.

"No," he whispered. "Don't tell me that." He felt his tear start rolling again. Dark had to survive. "He has to live."

All the four men that had been with the ambulance turned their eyes toward him.

"Him?" they said as one.

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi had no idea what went on inside the restaurant but something was. Not long ago an ambulance had come to the restaurant and after that he didn't know. He couldn't see what went on inside and he couldn't move any closer. He had seen something happen to Dark but what he hadn't seen, the boy had just fallen to the floor and Krad had been there holding him and cried.

Right after Dark had fallen to the floor Takeshi had seen two men hurry out of the building. Had they something to do with Dark falling to the floor? He had to find out more about this or he wouldn't get his first page story. He thought about it. He would get his first page story only by having Krad and Dark together. He had never thought that Krad would go out with a boy and soon the whole school would find out. He smiled and started to look through all his noted on the two boys' date. He had a lot to go trough but he would have a story done by the morning. He looked up again toward the restaurant where the par was. He couldn't see what was going on but he would soon now, he was going to get closer, he had decided to take the risk. He walked toward the door of restaurant. This was his best scoop ever and he wasn't going to leave it.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad's eyes didn't leave Dark's face as he nodded.

"It is a boy," he whispered. "We were doing this for a school project but it turned out bad. A man forced him to drink something and I don't know what. I saw the man order something in the bar and put a pill in the glass, I realized too late that the man was walking up to Dark and gave him glass. I tried to stop him from drinking but the man forced the liquid down Dark's throat. This is my fault." He stopped there he had already said too much. Tears were now rolling free down his cheeks, if anything happen to Dark it was his entire fault.

He could feel a hand on his shoulder but he did care, he wanted to be alone.

"Come here," someone said to him but he didn't answer. He was not going to leave Dark's side until he was sure he was going to be all right. "Your friend is going to make it. The ambulance men know what to do. They have done this before. Let your friend be taken care of by them and answer some of my questions."

Krad let his eyes move from Dark to the man that had talked to him. He gave a small nod and let the man lead him to a table. Krad sat on the opposite side of table and answered the man's questions without even knowing what he answered; his eyes didn't left Dark. He couldn't releasethe thought that everything was his fault.

He told the man about the project they were doing for school and how they had ended up here and finally how Dark had ended up getting drugged. By the time he talked the men from the ambulance worked on Dark. Krad had his attention on everything that happen at the other end of the room, if anyone looked like something was wrong he would rise and walk over but fortunatelyeverything looked alright. The men looked over Dark had finally a smile on their face and that could only mean one thing, he was going to be all right. Seeing this made Krad smile to and he turned his head to look at the person that had asked him question only to get another heart attack.

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi smiled as he walked into the restaurant. He saw Dark lying on a couch with Krad kneeling beside him with tears in his eyes. He had never seen Krad like that.

He smiled again; he had his chance with an exclusive interview with Krad without him knowing. He hid his smile and walked up to Krad. He spoke to him and led him to a table to start the interview, not that Krad know that it was an interview.

He asked Krad questions and Krad answered him without looking at him, without realize who he talked to. Suddenly he saw Krad smile and he knew the interview was over but he had gotten enough to get in it the paper. He had got more than enough. Krad turned his head toward him and Takeshi could see a big surprise in the golden eyes of Krad and Takeshi just smiled at him.

"You!" Krad said. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Takeshi just smiled back at Krad anger him even more. "You wouldn't tell me so I had to see if what you had told me was true but I found out it wasn't. You told me you didn't have any feelings for Dark I can see that now. What I have seen today is screaming that you like him. You had him even dressed up like a girl because you had to hide the fact that you liked a boy."

Krad stood up before him and looked down at him with angry eyes. "Did you even listen to what I said? I don't like Dark like that. The reason he is dressed up like a girl is because we are doing a school project to find out what a girl feels in a certain situation and we decided not to do it the ordinary way. There is nothing romantic about this at all. You can't find anything that isn't there so there is no idea to try!"

Takeshi smiled up at Krad he had something that Krad didn't know about or he knew about it but not that Takeshi knew it.

"What about the kiss outside your house?"

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Finally! it took me forever to write this chapter. I really hoped you liked it I kind of had to force the words out of me. but here it is. it's a little bit short but it reaches over 2000 words. I never thought that I should reach that number today. I havn't felt very well today but it's better now I mustn't be sick on new year I have plans! any way hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review. and finally Happy new years! I probabaly won't update before new year in non of my stories. bye


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 8**

Krad was angry, no beyond angry. He had no time for this. Dark still was unconscious and he had told everything to Takeshi. He had never thought that Takeshi would have followed him and Dark on their 'date' as Takeshi called it. Had he known he would have… what would he have done? He didn't know but he would have done something.

Takeshi was the worst person to know a thing like this. Not only his reputation would be gone but Dark's too. He looked back at the person lying on the couch. Everything he had done this day had been bad. If he hadn't been so stupid nothing would have happen. Why had he come up with that stupid idea? Because it sounded good when he came up with it…

"Are you going to answer me? What about the kiss outside your door."

Krad's attention went back to Takeshi. "What kiss?"

"Don't lie to me Krad," Takeshi smiled. "I saw it. I'm surprised that you would do a thing like that but I must tell you it looked hot, really hot. So tell me is he a good kisser?"

Krad only stared at him. He had forgotten about that kiss. But if Takeshi knew about it he most have been there and that meant that there was probably a picture of it. He was going to kill Takeshi if this came out.

"What are you planning to do?" he asked avoiding Takeshi's question.

Takeshi smirked at him. "Nothing but put it on the first page."

**OoOoOoO**

What was going on? He couldn't concentrate. He even has enough energy to even open his eyes. He could hear voices but not what they said. Even if he tried he couldn't make out anything that sounded like words. What had happened? He couldn't remember anything.

His head hurt. It felt like it was going to break at any minute.

Blackness started to come closer to him but he tried to fight against it. He didn't want to fall asleep he wanted to find out what had happen. And if he became unconscious he wouldn't find out.

He gave away a sound as he tried to open his eyes. It was hard to lift his eyelidsif it was only a few millimeters. How much he even tried he couldn't open his eyes.

He started to hear what the voices said but he couldn't put the words together to an understandable sentence. He could hear words like boy, girl and something about a dress. What had happen before he lost consciousness? He tried to recall the day but his head hurt like hell. There was something about a school project. He was going to do a school project with his crush. He was doing a school project with… Krad… but how had he ended up unconscious?

He couldn't remember. His head felt like it was going to explode. What had been in that drink? Wait drink? Where was he if he had had a drink and why had he had a drink? Was it coming back to him?

He was suppose to meet Krad at his house and they were going to do their project but something must have happen or he wouldn't be where he was now.

"Is that really a boy? It sure looks like a girl to me."

"Someone said it was a boy, but I agree with you it looks more like a girl in that dress and make-up."

"How could he say that this she's a boy? Everyone can see that it is a girl."

"I wonder what her name is."

"It's probably as cute as she."

Her? She? What are they talking about? Are they talking about him? But he's no girl. Why would they think he is a girl? He doesn't look like a girl.

Something in the back of his hurting head told him that what they said was part true but he couldn't figure out how.

"_When I asked if anyone knew who you were, I got the answer that you were the boy that looked like a girl." He paused again. "When I first saw you I also thought that you were a girl." Another pause. "I thought that maybe… you could dress up like a girl and we go out in a place and do our project from that." He stopped there and turned away from Dark._

What was that? Had Krad asked him to dress up like a girl? He couldn't have said yes to that, he couldn't, please say that he hadn't but a part of him knew that he had said yes. He had said yes to Krad only because it was Krad asking and now everyone thought he was a girl. He wanted to cry and hide but he had energy to do none. All he was allowed was to lay wherever he was and want to disappear.

"Are you awake?" someone asked him or he thought the question was directed to him. He gave away a sound and forced his eyes to open a little bit. He wanted to wake up. He needed answers. He needed to know if he was dressed like a girl, as the voices had said.

"Back away. He's starting to wake give him some space."

He could hear people move but he didn't really care. All he focused on was to open his eyes. After using a lot of energy his eyes were finally opened but his vision was blurred.

Someone touched his forehead but he couldn't see whom.

"Relax boy," someone said. "You were forced to drink something but we don't really know what it was so we are going to take you to the hospital. There we will hopefully find out what was in the drink you were forced to drink. We don't think it was anything dangerous but as since it was mixed with alcohol there is a chance it's more dangerous. We are going to take you to the hospital for a check up. Since you're awake now the dangers of it being a dangerous drug fall back a bit. Did you understand me?"

Dark stared at the man that had been talking. He had heard everything but he didn't really understand what he meant and since he didn't remember everything yet it was hard to just believe everything that had been said just like that and where was Krad?

If he was dressed up like a girl – he hadn't checked if it was true – Krad would have been here too or had he abandon him when he had taken the drink from the other man. He was quite sure he had gotten the drink from a man.

"_There for I will be leaving you for a wile. I will stay in the restaurant and have an eye on you. If anything happens I won't be far away, I promise." With that he stood up and kissed Dark at the cheek. "Look a little like you are abandoned and don't like it. If you do they will fight over coming to you first," he whispered in Dark's ear before leaving him alone._

He blinked. What was that, a flashback? Were they doing their project in a restaurant? That didn't make any sense.

"Boy, what's your name?"

Dark woke up from his thoughts and tried to clear his vision. Slowly, very slowly he could take in his surroundings.

He lay on a couch in a dark room. There were people standing around the couch staring at him, he felt his cheeks get red and he lowered his eyes only to notice that he really was in a dress.

**OoOoOoO**

"No way!" Krad said. "You will not have this on the first page. You will not have it in the school paper at all. If I read anything about this you are going to pay."

Krad left Takeshi at the table and walked back to where Dark lay. He hoped that Dark was fine. When he and Takeshi had talked more people had gathered around the couch where Dark was.

He pushed himself through the people until he was beside the couch. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Dark was awake.

"Boy, what's your name?" someone asked Dark without getting an answer. Krad could see that Dark was embarrassed for some reason.

"What's you name?" the same as before asked.

Dark looked up and opened his moth to answer.

"Dark," he whispered. "Dark Mousy."

"Good, do you remember what happen?"

Krad opened his eyes wide when he saw Dark shake his head. Dark didn't remember and it was his fault.

"Nothing?" the man asked. "You remember nothing about what happen or why you are here."

Dark looked like he was thinking of something before he smiled.

"I remember something," he said. "I was here with a school mate, we were suppose to do some sort of school project involving getting dressed up like a girl."

Krad held his breath, was Dark planning on telling everyone everything? He hoped not, he didn't want everyone to find out that he had gotten Dark dressed up as a girl to do a school project but that was kind of too late in two ways. First Dark was telling everyone what he remembered – even if everything wasn't exactly what happened– and second Takeshi knew. That was the hardest, Takeshi knew about him and Dark or he thought he knew that there was something going on between them. He knew Takeshi well enough that he wouldn't care about his threat and go on writing a story to the school paper's first page. He had to tell Dark about it before it happened, he had promised that no one would know and he had broken that promise.

He looked down at Dark who was still talking about what he remembered. He didn't remember everything. That made Krad depressed. If Dark didn't remember then he would have to tell him everything and Dark wouldn't react the same way as if he did remember everything. He would make his decision of forgive him out of what he told him and that wasn't the way he wanted it. He knew what the answer would be if Dark didn't remember. It would be a big no…

**OoOoOoO**

Takeshi smiled when Krad walked away from him. Like he was going to abandon his first page story! He didn't care about Krad's threat. This was his story and it was going to get out.

He stared in the direction Krad had disappeared before he decided that it was time to leave, there wasn't anything useful there for him anymore. He grabbed his notebook, there he had written Krad's story down before he left the restaurant to get the rest of his equipment that he had left outside. After that he was going to get home and start writing. He smiled as he walked out of the restaurant and grabbed his equipment. With one last look at the restaurant he walked home humming.

This was his chance to write a great story that could help him later in his life. This was his chance to prove to his father that he was serious about being a journalist. His father didn't approve of his want to become a journalist but he wasn't going to give up his dream because his father disliked journalists.

Once he got home he went straight to his room to start. There was no one home, his father was probably still at work and planed to be stay there for a while longer.

He threw his things on his bed and walked over to the computer to turn it on. He sat down on the chair in front of it. He stared up at the ceiling as he waited for the computer to start. How would he write this story? It had to be good. He sighed and walked back over to his bed to get his camera. He was going to start picking out the pictures.

After about ten minutes he had five pictures he wanted to have, now it was just the story that had to be written. How should he start?

_**Krad's secret date**_

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N: **Sorry for the long time... I have been busy and lazy during Januari... hopefully It won't take so long to update next time but I starting with a new priginal project about now, have joyed a writing group where I will write it and we decided that we would try to write abou 10 000 words to next time with is in a month but hopefully that won't take to much time. anyway I hope you like this chapter. and I want to thank Golda for beta it. thank you! so there will be less grammar and spelling errors I hope ;P  
see you next time and please review bye


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Golda, thanks for your help.

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 9**

Rei walked out from the darkroom where she had placed the last role of film she had developed. All that she had to do now was to wait for them to dry so she could make copies of them. She couldn't start doing that until tomorrow. She had quickly looked at the negatives as she hung them to dry and she couldn't wait to see the pictures she had taken. She loved to take pictures of her brothers, especially of Krad, he always was the one that looked the best on all the photos she had taken and with that girl he had brought home he looked beautiful. They had complimented each other perfectly; she had never seen anyone make the other stand out but still not be in the background like they did. The last role of film she had taken of them, the one when they lay on the bed, she was most eager to make copies of. It was there they had kissed.

She loved the kiss they shared. It had seemed so natural and so right. She couldn't really understand why but she hoped that her brother wouldn't let this girl go easy. They belonged together, even a blind man could see that. She would do anything she could to make sure they stayed together. Her brother deserved to be happy after everything he had gone through. Her thoughts went back to the day Krad had been kidnapped. She had never been so afraid as she had been that day. Her mother had tried to calm her down but she had only been able to cry and miss her brother. They had always been close and to not know if he was alive or dead was killing her. She had only been twelve but she had understood very well what had happen. She had been the one to answer the phone when the kidnappers called to say that they had her brother. When she heard what they wanted she had only screamed and her mother had taken the phone. When Rei had calmed down she saw that her mother's face was pale and she knew that what the man on the other end of the phone had said was true, her brother had been taken.

She never heard what they asked for to get him back – she still didn't know – but it had been a large sum of money, she was sure of that. She could see that Krad was still affected by the kidnapping. He felt guilty about it, like it was his fault. No one blamed him but himself, but he shouldn't have; It wasn't his fault.

She smiled and thought about how Krad's date was going. Her brother hadn't been on a date like that for a very long time so she hoped they were having a good time and that nothing was going to happen. But somewhere inside her something told her that something was going to happen, something bad.

She woke up from her thoughts by the phone ringing. She looked at it before she answered.

"Hello."

"Rei?"

"Yes… Krad is that you? What's wrong? You don't sound like yourself."

There was a hesitation at the other end of the line. Something was wrong; she could feel it. What had happen? Was something wrong with him? Had something happen to his date?

"Krad?"

"I just wanted to tell you that I don't know when I'll be home tonight."

She knew that that wasn't what he had planed to say from the beginning. She knew her brother well enough to know that something was bothering him. Something big. Did she hear something in the background? Yes, there was something, something familiar, something she had heard before.

"Sorry, but I have to go, I'll call you later Rei." Krad said after a scream was heard in the other end of the phone.

"Wait!" Rei shouted. She wanted answers before she would let him go. "Why are you at a hospital? What's happened? Tell me now!"

**OoOoOoO**

This was by far the best story he had ever written. He was so proud of it. This coming Friday was when the last school paper of the year would come out and his story would be on the front page, the editorhad promised him that after he had phoned her. Everyone he had spoken to after he had finished his story wanted to read it. There was no way that it wasn't going to be a success.

He stared at the computer where his story was. With a big smile he read it through one last time to make sure it was perfect, which of course it was. All his stories were nothing but perfect. They had to be!

Soon everyone would know who Krad's secret date was. They were going to use his story to sell more copies of the school paper. Krad was a popular guy but had never had a girlfriend. Sure, he was surrounded by girls at school but there was no one that had been out with him, so the fact he went on a date with another guy would be a _big_ story and that story was his, only his.

He smiled at the computer screen; it had taken him a couple of hours to finish the story but it was worth it, really, really worth it. The most popular guy in school would be even more popular after this but maybe not in the same way. An even bigger smile formed in his face. He loved to spread rumors around the school especially if it was about any popular people like Krad.

He only had one problem and that problem was: Dark Mousy. No one really knew who Dark Mousy was so they wouldn't bother him as much as Krad. They had to or else his story wouldn't be a success. If they knew that Dark went to their school they would die to find out who it was and it would be even worse for him.

Takeshi let out a small laugh. This Friday was so going to be his day. All the girls would hunt Dark down for getting a date with Krad. Not to mention everyone will be after Krad since he never went out with anyone and only now, in his last year of school, went out with a boy. And he would just be there and enjoy the day with his camera. He was going to love Friday even more from now on. He could already see what was going to happen this Friday.

He walked away from the computer to his bed where he had left his video camera. He still hadn't seen what he had shotwhen he was watching the date; he hadn't needed it for his story but now he was curious about what he had captured on film.

He quickly found the cables that connected his camera to the TV and turned it on.

It started outside Krad's house when the pair walked out from of it. He watched the boys closely to see if he could find out something he could add to his story to make it better. It didn't take long before something started to happen, the kiss. Takeshi had almost forgotten the kiss when he had been writing the story but when he looked at the pictures he had liked, the kiss had been among them so he had quickly added it. How he had almost forgotten it was beyond him. That was the most important moment of the story! That kiss before the dinner that was going to make everyone wonder if they had been together for long. How had they kept it hidden from everyone? Takeshi wondered that himself. Krad had asked him for information about the other boy, but was that just to fool him or had he known who Dark Mousy was before that day? You don't kiss an unknown guy on the first day you meet them, they had to know each other beforehand.

He was surprised how good looking Dark was. He really did look like a girl. That dress and the legs, even high heels, he wanted to touch it. Those legs looked so soft he wanted to touch them; to feel the soft skin under his fingers.

Hey, no he didn't! What the hell was he thinking? It was a guy he wanted to touch, no way, he didn't wanted to touch any other guy ever…but Dark in a dress really was cute. He wanted to feel those soft lips that were now touching Krad's.

Takeshi shook his head to clear his mind. He reached for the remote and turned off the TV, he wasn't going to watch that if it meant that he wanted to kiss and touch another guy even if the guy looked like a cute girl.

**OoOoOoO**

"Why are you at a hospital? What's happened? Tell me now!" Krad heard his sister's voice at the other end of the phone but he didn't want to answer. He hadn't wanted her to find out that he was at the hospital. He looked over to the room where Dark lay. The doctors had said that everything was alright with him and he was getting his memory back. When he heard that Krad had been relived. Not only that Dark didn't blame him as he thought that he would, but he didn't have to explain why he had been dressed like a girl. Dark had been remembered the most himself but when he wasn't he had told him. For some reason Dark seamed shy to him, shyness he hadn't seen in the boy before. Something had happen that he had missed.

"Krad?"

He woke from his thought when his sister called him.

"I was an accident at the restaurant," he mumbled as an answer.

"An accident! What happened? Is everything alright with you and your date?"

Maybe he shouldn't have told her that. She always reacts too much when something happens.

"I'm alright and so is Dark. Someone that forced her to drink something when I was inthe restroom, when I came back she was unconscious."

"But she's alright now isn't she. Tell me nothing's wrong with her. Krad."

Krad took a deep breath before he answered.

"Everything is alright now," he said. But for how long he didn't know. He told himself he still had to tell Dark about Takeshi. The doctor had left Dark's room not long ago, so he was going to do that when he got off the phone with Rei. He didn't want to confess what he had done to anyone other than Dark.

"Thank god," he heard through the phone.

"I need to go Rei, I don't know when I'll be home but we're alright, so don't worry about it. Bye." He didn't wait for a reply before he hung up the phone. She would have said more if he hadn't. It was always like that when he talked to Rei.

He walked away from the phone to the room where Dark lay. He needed to confess what he had done. He knew that Takeshi wouldn't take his warning and write his story anyway. There was no way for Krad to stop him but he needed to let Dark know that there would be something about them in the next school paper. Fortunatelyfor them it was the last paper this year. For him it was the last ever, but Dark still had one year left. He only hoped that it would die down during the summer holiday. Dark didn't deserve that his last year would be haunted by something he wasn't responsible for.

He stopped outside Dark's room and took a deep breath before he knocked and walked in. Dark raised his head when he walked in and for some reason Krad could see a hint of a blush decorate the purple haired boy.

"How do you feel?" he asked and walked closer to the bed.

"Better," Dark answered.

Krad sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"Dark, there's something I must tell you," Krad started. "You probably not going to like this but- Takeshi found out."

The only thing Krad saw before he lowered his eyes was Dark's shocked look.

"Takeshi found out…" Krad heard him whisper.

"Yes… I'm sorry."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Another chapter is out! I must write faster... I update really slowly as it is now... but I have much in school so there is a reason. anyway I hope you liked the chapter. please review bye


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: chapter replacedby beta version nothing else is changed**

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Now it is! Thank you Golda!

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 10**

"How?" Dark asked. He was starting to get angry. Takeshi, the schools biggest snoop, had found out that he had been made up to look like a girl. The whole school would know by tomorrow. No, this couldn't be happening to him. He looked over to Krad, who didn't meet his gaze in return. Had he planned all this from the beginning? Had he just been a part of some game? He wanted to cry but as long as Krad was nearby he wouldn't let himself.

"Krad," he said. "How did Takeshi find out?" He tried his hardest not to sound angry, but it was difficult.

"I told him."

Dark just stared at him. He had told him. Krad had told Takeshi that he was going to be dressed up like a girl, and probably before he'd found out himself.

"I didn't mean to," Krad said, but Dark was too lost in his own thoughts to hear. "He'd been following us the whole time and when that guy drugged you he got the story out of me. I never wanted him to find out. Please believe me."

He heard Krad speak but he only dimly understood what he said. The only thing he heard was that Krad had told him. Why had he told him? Was he just someone everyone could use?

"Dark. Look at me."

Dark looked up and met Krad's eyes. He wanted to believe him, but he couldn't. Not when Krad had told Takeshi.

"I know this is all my fault, but please hear me out. You can tell me to disappear after you've heard what I need to say." Krad paused to be sure he had Dark's attention. "I'm going to tell you this because you have to understand. Believe me when I say I didn't want Takeshi to find out about dressing you like a girl, but I'd gone to Takeshi before to find out who you were and he got the great idea that I was interested in you. I think that's why he followed us.

"When I was a kid something happened to me that not many people know about. It's the reason why I don't normally trust people. When I was a kid – around ten – I had a friend that I always trusted. Until he betrayed me. His father had found out that I was from a rich family and he made my friend lure me to a car where he was waiting… they kidnapped and ransomed me for a lot of money. I only found out how much money it was years later and it was way too much; my father should never have paid it. That's why I haven't been able to trust people. That was why I went to Takeshi to learn more about you after we'd all been given our group assignments. He was the only one I knew who could dig out the information I wanted quickly. I knew it was a mistake to go to him but I had to know more about you; I needed to know if I could trust you. I got all the information I'd asked for, and some extra. Like that you weren't seeing anyone." He looked up at Dark and gave a little smile.

"He came by my house and told me just a bit before you arrived and he probably waited outside until you came and we left. When that guy drugged you I was so worried, I didn't think when someone started to ask what had happened, and I told him everything, I thought it was the police or something. I didn't realize who it was until he started to ask about the kiss in front of my house. Dark, I'm so sorry."

Dark just stared at Krad as he finished his story. Was everything he'd said true? He hoped so. But could he trust Krad again? Should he punish Krad for making a mistake? He didn't know. His heart wanted to forgive Krad but that was probably just because of his crush. His brain told him that he shouldn't trust the blond again, but he didn't want to think about it. He liked Krad a lot and the evening he had spent with him had made him like him even more. No, he wouldn't punish the blond because of this. He understood that he had made a mistake even if it was a big one, and he understood that Krad had problems trusting people. It explained a lot of things that happened in school.

But… If this came out, then maybe his stalker would stop following him. He had lucked out that she hadn't found him as she did every otherday. A small smile reached his lips.

"Everyone will know tomorrow, won't they?"

Krad looked up at him and he could see that there was some kind of hope in the blonde's eyes.

"I think he's writing an article for the school paper. It'll definitely be out by Friday, but there may be a teaser or something else tomorrow. I tried to force him not to, but I don't think I stopped him."

"It's all right."

Krad stared at him. "Do you mean that?"

Dark smiled. "Yeah. At least I found out before the paper was out. I wouldn't have been that happy to find out after everyone else. I just hope this will scare away my stalker."

Krad's eyes got wide as he heard Dark. Did Dark have a stalker; he knew nothing about someone following him.

"You have a stalker?" Krad asked silently. "Who?"

"I thought that you knew everything about me. Or did Takeshi miss something?"

Krad blushed, making his cheeks light pink.

"I don't know everything about you, just parts. So who is this stalker? How long has she been following you?"

"How do you know it's a girl?" Dark smiled as Krad's blush got deeper. "But you're right. She's Risa Harada. You heard of her?"

Of course he had. Her sister Riku had been followed him around for some time now – not long enough to be called a stalker – and she always talked about her sister. Not that he listened to her.

"Yeah, I've heard of her." Krad said. "And I feel sorry for you. If she's as bad as her sister is annoying. I have my own problems with Riku."

Dark gave him a small smile. He was happy that Dark wasn't mad at him. He had looked angry at first but now he looked calmer. Maybe they could still be friends after this. He hoped so. For some reason he didn't want to lose the purple haired boy. Did he just say lose? He wanted Dark as a friend, nothing else…or did he? He had enjoyed the kisses they had shared, at least more than he thought he should have.

"What I've heard," Dark said. "Is that Riku is the more preferable of the twins. I've never met her so I don't really know anything about her, but I try to stay as far away from Risa. I need to find a way to get away from her. Maybe this'll help."

Krad studied Dark; was he really okay with this? The whole school would find out this Friday that he had been dressed like a girl and he just said that it's all right. He tried to look for something that told him that Dark didn't like it. He didn't like it himself, how could Dark possibly like it? He wasn't sure which of them would be affected most if this got out, he or Dark. It would be a close call.

He had been in the school paper before, but then it had been about how he'd never gone out on a date with anyone and the speculations why he didn't. Why was everyone so interested in his love life? Now he had gone on a date but it wasn't even a real one. Or was it? He wasn't sure anymore. From the beginning it had just been a way to do their project but now he wasn't sure how to see it. He did enjoy the other boy's company and thought of him as more than a friend. Did he really think that?

"Krad?"

He woke up from his thought when he heard his name. He had been so lost in them that he hadn't noticed that Dark had turned to him.

"What?" he asked.

"You looked so out of it. You all right?"

Krad looked shocked at Dark. Of course he was all right. He wasn't the one that had been drugged. He had just been lost in thought, nothing else. He hadn't been thinking about the other boy. He really had to stop thinking about the other boy. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"I'm all right. But how are you? You're the one in a hospital you know." He gave Dark a smile that the violet haired boy returned.

"I'm fine. I just want the doctor to realize that too so I can get the hell out of here."

Dark turned away from Krad. He really wanted to get out of the hospital. He felt fine so why not? There was no reason for him to stay, was there? Why couldn't the doctor just come and let him go?

As if thinking it was enough the doctor walked into the room. Both Dark and Krad turned to him.

"Can I leave now?" Dark asked before the man had a chance to say something. The doctor smiled but shook his head.

"I'm sorry but you have to stay the night. We couldn't find anything dangerous, but we want to have you under observation for the night in case we missed something." The doctor smiled kindly at them before he turned his head toward just Krad. "I think it's time for you to go home. Your friend will be all right and visiting hours are long over. He will be released tomorrow you can come back then. You don't have to worry about him anymore, he's just fine."

Krad nodded at the doctor, there wasn't much he could do but to leave. He turned to Dark and met his eyes. The dark purple eyes held him and he almost couldn't look away. He reached out and touched the soft cheek before he said goodbye and left the room. In a way he wanted to stay; no he definitely wanted to stay. It was his fault that Dark was there. Before he was out the door he turned around to look one last time at Dark.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he whispered not sure if Dark heard him. "I promise."

Slowly he looked away from Dark and walked out and towards him home.

**OoOoOoO**

"What did you put in that drink?"

"The usual, of course. If that boy hadn't shout we would have had succeeded. That girl was perfect. She had everything."

"I know that. Why do you think I chose her? I knew it was her the moment we walked into the restaurant. When that stupid boy left I knew that we had a chance, but we blew it. We gotta have that girl."

"We will find a way to get her boss. She'll be ours. Then nothing'll stop us."

A dark laugh echoed through the room, followed shortly by another.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** chapter is not beta yet but will be replaced when it is. I couldn't wait too long to update since I haven't don it in a while.. anyway here was chapter 10 I hoped you enjoyed it. this story is becomeing way longer than I planed from the begining... a lot of things I hadn't planed for has happen... but I still enjoy writing it ;P  
anyway now it's time to go to bed. I'm tired. bye bye please review;P


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: chapter replacedby beta version nothing else is changed**

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Now it is! Thank you Golda!

**Chapter 11**

Something awoke Dark the next morning. He didn't know what had awakened him, but he struggled to open his eyes. Finding himself in unknown surroundings made him pull himself into a sitting position. Looking around he noticed he was in a hospital. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on remembering what had happened the day before. He slowly opened his eyes and let out a sigh.

Everything that had happen the day before, he'd hoped to avoid it all, or had he? He had enjoyed the evening with Krad, maybe more than he should have.

He didn't know what to think anymore. His crush on Krad was far from over. He pulled his legs up, put his arms around them and rested his head on his knees. How Krad had dressed the day before didn't help him to forget the other boy as he knew that after the project was over he wouldn't have a reason to be near Krad and Krad would probably abandon him.

Dark let out a loud sigh and thought back on everything that had happen the day before. The day had started like usual but ended strange. Everything had gone downhill ever since he had gotten to school. Why couldn't school have just gone on like it normal, before the teachers had come up with that idea. But he had met Krad, he had spoken to Krad and Krad had spoken to him. He couldn't call the day before a total disaster but it was pretty close.

A thought came to him, if it had been someone else and not Krad that had asked him to dress like a girl would he have done it? After he thought about it a bit he decided no. No, he wouldn't have dressed like a girl if anyone but Krad had asked him. He shook that thought away and went back to what had happen the day before.

Why had someone tried to drug him? There had been no reason for that, right? No, he shook his head again. There was no reason he knew him to be drugged, so why had they done it? Was there another reason than because he had said no to that other guy? It felt like there was, it couldn't only be that. Once again he shook his head. Why did everything seem to happen to him?

He let out a sigh and thought about Krad. What was going to happen after they had finished their assignment? Will they be able to finish it now then he had wrecked everything. The look in Krad's eyes when he had left the day before made him feel nervous. He had promised to come today but… would he? Maybe he just said that because the doctor was there? But he had touched his cheek. He had felt something strange as Krad had reached out and placed his hand on his cheek while looking into his eyes. No, it couldn't only be because of the doctor. Or could it? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Could he trust Krad? He had told Takeshi… but as he had told Krad the day before maybe it was a good thing. Maybe Risa would leave him alone… or maybe not. He had tried to get her to stop following him, but she was sure that he liked her, and she didn't take no for an answer.

He smiled sadly when he thought about what Krad had said about her twin sister Riku. Maybe he was in the same situation as he. No, there was no way Krad could like other boys. He had only seen girls around him, sure there had been boys looking after him as he walked through the hallways -he had been one of them- but he had never seen him take any interest in any of them.

His eyes moved to the window and he could see the sun start to rise before him, he had known it was early but not that it was that early. He wished he had his sketchpad so he could paint it, but his sketch block was ho… no. No it wasn't. He had had it with him as he walked to Krad's; he never left it at home. He didn't want his parents to find it or they would have destroyed it. They didn't like the fact that he liked to draw. But his pad wasn't home, though he wished it had been. It was at Krad's house, and he didn't want Krad to see it as there were a lot of drawings of him in it. Something told him that Krad would find his sketchpad and if he did he was as good as dead. If Krad found out that he had a crush on him their friendship would be over before it had begun. He knew he never would have Krad as more than a friend, and he didn't want to lose what small friendship they had formed.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Couldn't that doctor come so he could leave? There was nothing wrong with him, the doctor had said so himself. So why did he have to stay? They had even hooked him up to a machine.

He opened his eyes again and looked at the heart rate machine. He listened to the sound of the machine and watched the steady line broken by even pulses, becoming entranced. The even sound of his own heartbeat calmed him down and he lay down on the bed again, eventually falling back to sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad awoke to the feeling that he had forgotten something, though what he wasn't sure. He shook his head to clear his mind before he rose from the bed. When he had come home last night he had ignored Rei and gone directly to bed. Maybe he should have talked to Rei, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. When he had left Dark at the hospital the guilty feeling had come back stronger than ever. Sure Dark would be fine, but it was still his fault that he was in the hospital at all.

A knock at the door made him look up. He was quite sure he knew who it was, and as he opened the door, he was proven right; it was his sister.

"Rei," he said, standing aside and letting her in.

"Krad, are you all right? You don't look good. Tell me what's wrong."

Krad looked his sister right in the eyes and let out a sigh. She was right about him not being alright. But could he really tell her everything? No, of course not. He couldn't tell her about Dark, at least not that he's a boy.

"I'm all right, I'm just worried."

Rei looked at him and she shook her head. "Go eat something and come to my room. She's all right. Don't worry. Just eat, and we can talk. Then you can go and see her. Don't give up yet."

Krad looked at her and she gave him a small smile before she left the room. Krad waited until she was gone before he let out another sigh. She was right. Dark was fine, but he still felt that it was his fault. He shook his head and grabbed some clothes. He didn't care what it was, he just grabbed the first thing he found. He dressed quickly before he left his room and headed for the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that Rei was right. He didn't look good. His worry covered every inch of his face, magnified further by his guilt. He placed his hands on either side of the washbasin and lowered his head.

"Why am I so stupid?" he asked himself. "Why did I suggest that stupid idea?" The thought didn't leave his mind alone. He had to ask for forgiveness again or he wouldn't be able to look at the other boy without feeling guilty. He raised his head and looked himself in the eyes before he splashed his face with some water.

He finished in the bathroom and went to get some breakfast. He didn't feel hungry, but if he didn't eat he knew that Rei would find someway to force him.

After a piece of toast and something to drink he left the kitchen and walked to his sister's room. He hadn't seen Satoshi since the day before when he asked for Rei's help, but he was probably on his way to school. Krad shook his head at that, his brother was always off so early. If he didn't know better he would have thought that he was meeting someone.

Once he reached Rei's room he knocked on the door and heard a faint 'Come in' before he walked entered the room. The room was empty, but he had kind of expected that; he knew where Rei was. There was only one place where she could be. Her darkroom. He walked up to it and knocked on the door. He had learned a long time ago to wait until she came out, or he would have an angry sister on his neck. If he walked in while she was developing a photo she'd have to do it again, and even those she had already developed but still hadn't been finished were still sensitive to light, and he didn't want to destroy any more of her photos.

Five minutes after he had knocked, Rei walked out of the darkroom with a brown envelope.

"Did you eat anything?" she asked when she saw him. He gave her a nod as an answer. "Good, I know you're worried about your girlfriend…I still don't know her name. You called her Dark on the phone yesterday, is that her name?"

Girlfriend? When had that happened? Name?

"Yes," he said. "Her name's Dark." It felt wrong to say her but he wouldn't tell anyone else without him saying that he could. He'd said it one time too many already.

"Take this to her," Rei said and made him look at her again. She held out the envelope she'd brought out when she came out of the darkroom. He took it and nodded.

Before he could leave the room to head for the hospital as he had promised Dark, Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him into a tight hug. "Don't worry, everything will be all right, trust me," she said before she let him go and ran back to the darkroom.

Krad watched her, shook his head, and walked out of the room, out the front door, and toward the hospital.

It took him about ten minutes to get to the hospital. Once he entered he slowed down and started to feel nervous. What would Dark say?

He found his way to Dark's room only to find out that he wasn't alone. He walked up to the door knowing he did something he shouldn't and started to listen to the conversation in the room.

"Young man, you had better explain yourself. What was I to think when the doctor called me this morning and told me that you were in the hospital? I thought that you were hurt badly. But…"

"Mother, listen to me. I was with a friend last night and when he was in the rest room someone wanted to have some fun and put something in my glass. It wasn't anything dangerous but the doctor doesn't want to release me. I know I should have called you but I didn't want to disturb you since I knew you were asleep. I didn't even know that the doctor had called you."

Krad wanted to continue listening, but a hand on his shoulder made him look away from the door. He met the eyes of the doctor he had met the day before.

"I think they're having a private conversation, and I don't think you should be listening in," the doctor said and led Krad away from the door.

"Is he all right?" he asked the doctor when they were some distance from Dark's room.

"Well he seems fine, but all of the tests haven't come back yet, so we don't know for sure."

Krad met the eyes of the doctor. There might still be a chance that something was wrong with Dark.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** chapter is not beta yet but will be replaced when it is. I couldn't wait too long to update since I haven't don it in a while.. anyway here was chapter 10 I hoped you enjoyed it. this story is becomeing way longer than I planed from the begining... a lot of things I hadn't planed for has happen... but I still enjoy writing it ;P  
anyway now it's time to go to bed. I'm tired. bye bye please review;P


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Not yet. will be replaced when it is.

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 12**

"Mother," Dark said staring disbelieving at his mother that stood in front of the bed.

"No, Dark. Now you are listening to me. I thought that you had change this year but surely you haven't or you would be here lying in a hospital bed. I don't want your excuses, we had given you a second chance and we thought that you had taken it as your grade only became better and better. And what do you do to us then, you dress up like some kind of girl – if I heard right – and end up here-"

"Mother, it was for school," Dark said loud to be heard over his mothers rating. "We were doing a school project."

His mother stopped talking and turned her head to him again. "I don't believe you. The school wouldn't ask you to cross-dress just for some schoolwork; this is something you have come up with as a reason to have a dress. I should have knew that you one day would do this."

Dark stopped listen, he had heard it before, not that same word but the same rating. When his mother was rating there was no use to try to talk to her only his father could do that and he wasn't there right now. He was never there when Dark needed him and now was one of those times.

Dark was wakening from his thoughts by a hard fist connecting to his cheek. His mother had noticed that he wasn't listening to her; this wasn't good, not good at all.'

"You're not listening to me, are you? You know that I hate when people don't listen to me." Another slap hit his cheek. "You are the worst kind of son a family could ever have. We were giving you a chance and you blow it. You are not my son anymore."

**OoOoOoO**

"Do you think something is wrong with him?" Krad asked the doctor. "I know that you probably don't want to tell me about is I'm not his family."

The doctor gave him a small smile. "Normally," the doctor said. "We wouldn't tell you but as it was you that brought him here and you seem to know him so you have the right to know at least some."

Krad smiled back. He couldn't say that he hadn't known Dark before yesterday. Even if he hadn't known him he felt like they had been friends forever. He couldn't understand his feeling for the other boy. He didn't know it but he still felt something for him. It was something strange as he hadn't seen the other boy before yesterday. But he had also destroyed his life. Well maybe not but there were no one in school that wouldn't know about this by Friday. That had Takeshi taken care of. Why had he told him? Why hadn't he looked up to see who he talked to? He was such an idiot.

He was so lost in thought that he missed that the doctor tried to talk to him until a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," the doctor said. "I'm sure nothing is wrong with the boy."

Krad nodded but his thoughts didn't let him go. If something happened to Dark it would be his fault.

"Can I see him?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and he left the room. He walked toward the room there Dark lay. Once outside he took a deep breath before he lifted his hand to knock. Before his hand reached the door he heard voices from the other side of the door.

"-You are not my son anymore."

Krad stared at the door a few moments before he decided to knock. A light knock was heard on the door before he opened it. Inside the room two persons were and he recognized one.

He walked toward Dark's bed and looked him in the eyes. Something had happened in the room before he entered. He could see a faint red mark on Dark's cheek. Had she hit him? He looked over to the other person in the room. It was a woman. She looked back at him and she looked pissed.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, almost shouted at him.

"I'm Krad," he said. There was no way you didn't obey that person. "Krad Hikari."

He could see how the woman's eyes calmed down and she looked apologizing on him.

"I'm sorry Mr Hikari," she said. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

What the hell is going on? He didn't understand; it was almost like she was bowing to him. Like his name was enough to make people look at to him. He didn't understand anything.

He shook his head and turned it back to Dark to see if he could help him to understand what was going on. When his eyes found Dark again he saw something strange. Dark's head was bent down like he bowed his head. The long hair fell down in front his face so he could see his face at all. He so wanted to see his face.

He moved his eyes between the two persons in the room. Something was going on that he didn't understand.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Dark?" he turned to the person he knew. Dark shook his head and the long hair moved with his movements. It looked cute.

It was then he remembered the envelope he held in his hand. He wasn't sure that it was the right time to give it but why not?

He laid the envelope on Dark's bed. Dark looked up and he smiled at the confused look that could be seen in Dark's face. "It's from my sister," he said. "She wanted you to have it."

"What's that?" the woman in the room asked.

"Nothing important," Krad said. He was sure that Dark didn't want this woman to know about the photos.

"What did you give my son?" she asked. She hadn't been satisfied with the answer she had gotten by him. "I will not let anyone give anything to my son without me knowing what it is."

"I thought you said that I wasn't your son," Dark said. It was the first thing he had said since Krad came into the room.

The woman's eyes got wide. "Of cause you are my son," she said. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Dark said and looked up for the first time. "You judged me without hearing my side of the story. I tried to tell you that the reason I ended up here was because of a school project but you didn't listen. We were doing a project and while we did that something went wrong and a man ended up forcing me to drink something."

The woman just looked at Dark and Krad could see that she didn't believe him.

"Mrs Mousy," he said. He was pretty sure that the woman was Dark's mother. "What he is saying is true. We were doing a project there we are suppose to find out a girls feelings when a unknown guy is hitting on her." He stopped and looked at her and then at Dark before he continued. "I wanted to do something different than just ask around so I came up with a crazy idea, at least it feels crazy now. I never meant that this would happen."

He took a deep breath before he was going to explain his idea to Dark's mother. He didn't meet her eyes as he told her about how he had thought about one of them dressing like a girl. He didn't admit that he had asked Dark to do it; he said that they had drawn a stick and Dark had been the one that lost. When he looked up into her eyes he saw only chock in her eyes. She didn't blame him as he had thought that she would do but understanding. She had yelled at her son without asking for his side of the story but when he told her she had just accepted it. Something was going on that he missed.

"As you see it didn't end out as we planed. Someone, we don't know who it was, got upset because Dark refused him and talked to another guy. I was too late to prevent him from forcing Dark to drink. I'm sorry Mrs Mousy, I should have prevented it."

Mrs Mousy looked at him with understanding in her eyes. "It is not your fault," she said and looked him in the eyes. But he noticed the look she sent to her son. He could se the hate in them. Something was going on that he missed. Mrs Mousy wasn't mad at him who she should be but she was mad at her son for doing something that he couldn't prevent.

Wait a minute, Mousy… he recognized that name but from where? Didn't his father say something about the Mousy family? What had he said?

Krad's eyes left Dark's mother and went back to Dark who still had his head a little bent down not meting his eyes. Was he afraid, scared, or ashamed about his mother? The envelope he had given him before lay untouched in Dark's knee. Was he going to watch them?

Like Dark felt his eyes he raised his had and met his golden eyes. He could see something sad in Dark's violet eyes, like he was sorry for something, something he couldn't place. Their eyes were locked with each other for some minutes, none of them wanted to turn their heads away. They had known each other one day and still something had happen. It was like they had known each other before but still not. He should have remembered that purple hair. It was special enough.

But still, his father had mention the Mousy family once, he was sure of that. He just couldn't place when and where. It also looked like the Mousy family, at least Mrs Mousy, knew something about his family.

_'Don't get on the wrong side of the mousy family son. They are loyal; you will always know where you have them. Either they are on your side or your enemies side, try to keep them at your, if you have them they are helpful. Our families have fought for many centuries but know we are at peace. Let us hope it stays that way. They help me get you back.'_

Now he remembered. That was what his father had said. He had never mentioned the Mousy family after that but he had mentioned them. They had helped to get him back from the kidnappers, how? He didn't know how the exchange had gone because he had been unconscious during that time. They had given him something. What, hadn't he reacted just the same as Dark did when he drank that. Had he gotten the same all those years ago? Was there a connection?

He shook his head and Dark looked strange at him. He had forgotten that he looked into his eyes, he had been that lost in his thoughts. He let his eyes leave Dark's and saw that Mrs Mousy looked strange at him too.

"Did I miss something?" he asked feeling uncomfortable with there stares.

None of them answered. Dark started to open the envelope that he had in his knee. With shaky hands he pulled out three photos all with their back down. Before he had a chance to turn them Krad spoke up.

"Are you sure you want to see them?" he asked. "My sister wanted you to have them. She is very proud of them."

Dark smiled up at him. "I want to see them. I want to see what I looked like." With that he turned the photos around and stared at them. He looked up again at him. "Is that really me?" he asked.

Krad smiled back at him and nodded.

Both of them had forgotten that Mrs Mousy still was in the room and walked closer to the bed. She wondered what the boys were looking at. She knew it was photos but who was on them? A few step closer and she had a clear look at the photos in her son's knee. She could see two figures on the photos one was the Hikari and the other one was a girl. But hadn't Dark said that he was on them? She looked closer at the girl on the photo. She had seen that face before but couldn't place it. It was a cute and mysterious girl; she could see a lot of secrets in her dark eyes. It took her a long time before she realised that the girl was no other but her son. She stepped back and stared with big eyes at her son. Had he looked like that the day before?

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for the long time. I know that it had been more than a month since last update. but I haven't been home for at least two weeks and have had much with school. really sorry I will try to get it out faster next time. I don't have much to say at the moment... I'm starting to get a little bit tired as it is about 11 ;P so I will go to bed and read some. anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please review so I know what you want to happen see you in the next chapter bye


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Not yet. will be replaced when it is.

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 13**

Takeshi couldn't hide his smile as he walked toward the school. In his bag his article lay finished and ready to be published. By the end of the week everyone would read it. He was going to make sure of that. It was the last school paper of the year and it was going to be the best. Everyone would be interested to knew who Krad – the most popular and single guy in school – is dating. And know everyone is going to get that answer and he was sure that it wasn't the answer that they had been looking for.

With his big smile he entered the building and walked to the room where he was to meet his editor. She had wanted the article to be a secret until she could read it and he had promised to not let anyone see it. He didn't want anyone to see it neither as he wanted everyone to find out on Friday. It was important that no one knew before or it wouldn't be the surprise and the shock he wanted it to be.

He stopped outside the room and looked around before he entered. Inside his editor sat waiting for him.

"Do you have it?" she asked.

He smiled at her and gave her the article. She accepted it and started to read.

While she read he studied her and saw how her smile grew wider and wider. She liked it, he was sure that she liked it. She had never smiled at one of his article before. At least not like that. When she was finished she looked up and her eyes were shining.

"This is more than I thought that it would be," she said. "And the pictures are perfect. How were you able to catch them when they were kissing? I have never seen Krad kiss anyone and believe me when I say that I have tried. During his time in this school he has never been caught kissing anyone and now he has. And it isn't just a kiss. He don't just kiss anyone, he kisses a boy. This is unbelievable. I hopes this photos are real and not fake and that this really happen."

She said that she never had seen Krad kiss anyone but he had seen him kiss before. Never a boy and never like that but he had seen the blond kiss before.

Her eyes pinned his and he nodded. "They are real," he said before he picked up his video camera with the tape he had recorded the day before. "It's all here." He gave her the camera and she looked at it before he looked at him again.

"Did you?" she asked. Takeshi could see that she didn't believe that he had.

"Yes," he answered with a big smile. He urged her to look at it and she did.

He had watched it later the day before. There had been no way he could resist. They looked to hot together even if Dark was just dressed like a girl. It was almost like Dark wasn't a boy but a girl for real. When he walked it looked like he had been born in high heels. He had never seen a boy walk in high heels like that before.

"Oh."

His attention went back to his editor as she watched the tape. Surprise was written all over her face and he couldn't resist on smiling at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked. She only answered with a nod as her eyes were glued to the small screen of the camera.

He walked over and watched from over her back and his smile grew wider. It was a kissing scene.

When it was over he took back the camera for his editor.

"It is enough for you to believe that it is true?"

She looked longing at the camera as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "Is there more on the tape? It was so hot."

He laughed. "You want to see more," he said. "Does this article end up on the front page if I let you?"

"Yes," she said without even think of what she answered to.

"Good," Takeshi said and gave her the camera. "I will put up some notes to get people interested in buying the paper. Don't you think that is a good idea? Like put up notes saying: Do you want to know who Krad's date is? And one of the pictures there they are kissing but instead of Dark you have a black silhouette. Doesn't that sound good?"

He only got a nod as answer as she was watching the screen of the camera again. But a nod was all he needed.

He had already fixed the photos he wanted to use and placed some sentences on them and all he needed to do now was to print them and put them up all over the school.

He smiled and went to work. By the time everyone was going home they would all want to know who the mysteries _girl_ is that had caught the uncaught able Krad.

**OoOoOoO**

Dark was released from the hospitable later that day when the doctor had confirmed that he was all right.

Much had happen after Krad had dropped the envelope in Dark knee. After his mother had seen them she had fainted but neither Dark nor Krad had noticed until the doctor came into the room. They had been too caught up in the photos. They had how the pictures had ended up. They looked good together, more than good really. They looked like they belonged together. At least Dark thought that. But he had thought that for a very long time and he could only hope that Krad saw the same thing.

Krad had kissed him the day before. Had it only been because of the project or had it been because of something else? Was it only because he had looked like a girl?

The questions want around in Dark's mind and he found no answers.

When he had been released he had followed his mother home and Krad had walked to his home. His things still were at Krad's place but he wouldn't get them until later. He wasn't allowed to leave the bed for the next day and back to school until Friday.

His mother had allowed Krad to come by the next day so they could work on their project and only to work at their project. They had agreed and Krad was to come early the next day.

When Dark had come home his mother had sent him to bed immediately and he hadn't protested. While he lay on his bed and tried to sleep he could stop thinking about Krad. The blond teen wouldn't leave his mind alone.

What he didn't know was that in another hose another boy was thinking the exact same thing.

**OoOoOoO**

When Krad had come home his sister had made him tell her everything about Dark and he had done it except the part that he was a guy. When he was done she had let him go to bed as he had wanted to do since his foot was inside the door.

He lay on his bed and thoughts about Dark came to him. Thoughts of what they had been doing the day before. What he had done the day before.

He turned around and looked up at the ceiling.

He had kissed the other boy. He had kissed him and it had felt…nice. And it had felt right.

He had only kissed girls before and that had never felt as good as it had when he kissed Dark. But Dark was a boy how could he enjoy it? And why hadn't Dark protested?

It had happen so much the day before that he couldn't think strait. But even if he couldn't organize his thoughts they travelled in one direction. Toward Dark… The other boy couldn't leave him alone and he wasn't sure that he wanted him to do that.

He hadn't known anything about the boy the day before but now it felt like he had known him his entire life. And when he thought about him he didn't feel the normal feelings he felt about a friend but something else. Something he couldn't really place. He had never felt if before. It was something new for him. Was it love? No, it couldn't be he didn't like boys, or did he? Hadn't he enjoyed the kisses he had shared with Dark? But that couldn't mean that he liked the other boy, could it?

He shook his head and turned on his bed again. He would find out in the morning. He wouldn't think about it until the next day when he met Dark again. Now he needed to sleep.

Even if Krad tried not to think about Dark the other boy didn't left him alone until he fell asleep.

**OoOoOoO**

The next day Krad arrived at Dark's house around 9 O'clock. When Mrs Mousy opened the door she smiled at him and showed him the way to Dark's room and left him standing outside the closed door.

He knocked lightly on the door before he walked in. The sight that welcomed him wasn't the one he had thought that he would have seen.

Dark lay on the bed still sleeping. He was dressed only in underwear at least that was what Krad though as the cover covered the lower part of his body.

A moment later he found himself stare at the other boy. He hadn't thought that Dark would have looked so good under that dress he had been wearing the day before but the sight in front of him informed him that.

After shaking his head he walked over to Dark and started to wake him up.

"Dark," he whispered and shook him lightly. "It's time to wake up."

He smiled as the dark haired boy buried his head deeper in the pillow.

"I know you don't want to wake up but we have a project to do," Krad said a little louder.

"What?" came from the pillow.

"You heard me."

Dark sighted and lifted his head from the pillow and looked up at him. Krad laughed at Dark when he screamed and fell out of bed at the sight of him.

"Take it easy," he said when he stopped laughing and help Dark to get of the floor.

Dark blushed when he realized that he was wearing only his underwear and quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt and through them on.

"Are you ready?" Krad asked when Dark was dressed. A nod was all he got for an answer.

They worked together with the project and discuss how they were going to write it. They couldn't only work with the information they had gotten during the time they were at the restaurant but as it look now they only had that information and they didn't have time to ask people either. They decided to start with what they already had and then see what more they needed.

It took them half the day to make something out about the little information they had but they felt that what they had done was good. And the little they had had been more than enough.

They had only small things left to do then they had to start thinking about their presentation.

"Krad," Dark said when they went through the essay.

Krad looked up and met Dark's eyes. "Yes?"

"I have been thinking."

"About what?" he asked.

"Well… since Takeshi already knows and by the end of the week the whole school will know about what we did. Don't say anything yet. I don't blame you. But as everyone will find out why don't I during our presentation that maybe I could dress like I dressed yesterday… at the… restaurant…"

Silent met his words and he looked up and looked into Krad's shocked eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I have finnished another chapter for you ;P finally hihi. it took some time but I have finnished it. I have had some problem with my wrinting at the moment... my plots had stopped coming but I try anyway. I hope that it will get easier soon. and it is soooo warm here so you can't think beacuse of that. I will try writing faster but I don't promise anything... see you in the next chapter bye


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta: **Darka-Chan thank you very much.

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 14**

"Are you sure?" Krad asked, still shocked about Dark's words. Would he really dress like a girl again, in front of the whole school?

"Well, it will come out anyway so why not let them see for themselves what I looked like."

"Takeshi has photos," Krad whispered. If he had followed them the whole evening he was sure he had photos as well and probably he had had his video camera too. It wasn't often you saw him without it. To his surprise Dark smiled.

"That gives me more reason to do it," he said. "if what you said the other day is true, that everyone thought I look like a girl; why not let them see me dressed like one. I still have the long hair, so why not?"

Even if Dark had sounded unwilling in the beginning he was more than willing now.

Krad studied him, searching for anything that told him that Dark didn't want to do it.

"If you are sure," he said slowly. "I don't see why not."

Dark smiled cutely at him and he felt himself blush. He blushed even more when he realised that he was to see Dark in a dress once again. The other boy had looked cute, no, beautiful in the dress and Krad found himself looking forward to see it again.

Wait a minute, what was he thinking? He looked at the other boy that sat across him looking at him with hope in his eyes. But not the hope he had thought that he would see. There was something else in those dark eyes too.

During the few days he had known Dark he had started to feel something he shouldn't feel for another boy for Dark. But it didn't felt wrong, it felt right; more than right, it felt perfect.

And what he saw in the other boy's eyes gave him hope that the other boy felt the same for him.

"We have one problem," Dark said and broke Krad's thoughts. "We need your sister to help us again… and I think we should tell her the truth."

Krad thought about it and realized that Dark was right. They needed his sister to help them again – they would never succeed turning Dark to a girl on their own – and to do that she needed to know the truth.

"You are right," he said and nodded. "We need to talk to her today as the presentation is only tomorrow. I think you should be there too or she will never believe me," he smiled at that. "so what about going over to my place and ask her for help and collect the things that you left there last time?"

Dark looked at him with big eyes that almost looked panicked before he nodded. "Sure, just wait a minute and I will be back," he said and left the room almost running.

Krad stared shocked at what had happen before he shook his head. Whatever it was Dark panicked about didn't concern him or at least he thought so.

Five minutes later Dark came back and nodded at the blond. Krad started to collect his things and when he was done they left the house.

They walked in silence for the first ten minutes on their way to Krad's house. The ten minutes that followed they talked about school and what they were going to do after school.

There wasn't much said as they were both nervous about what Rei would say and if she would agree to transform Dark again.

**OoOoOoO**

Rei smiled at her little brother. She had managed to locate him even if he had tried to hide. After Krad had interrupted them when they had started to shot last time Satoshi had tried to hide from her. She had smiled at his tries as she knew that he hated it when she wanted him to be her model. He didn't hate it as much as Krad but she had manage to make Krad model for her with his girlfriend.

The photos of those two was by far the best she had ever taken.

She smiled at Satoshi there he stood in front of the camera. She instructed him in how she wanted him to stand and as he moved she took some pictures.

"You look great," she said with a smile. "I only wish you could enjoy it a little bit more."

She took some more pictures before a knock on the door disturb her.

She sighed and looked at Satoshi. "Stay where you are. I will not let you get away again," she said before she went to open the door.

On the other side of the door Krad stood together with his girlfriend.

"Rei, we need your help," Krad said and she sighed. What did they need now? "Are you busy?"

"Well…" she said.

"No," a voice from the room said. All three of them turned and looked at Satoshi. "She isn't busy," he said and smiled at Rei. "She was just finished." With that he walked out of the room. When he passed Krad he stopped and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

Rei glared daggers at her smallest brother as he walked away from her room. He turned around once and smiled at her.

When she found him again he would be glad if she didn't kill him, if only for the sake of photo's. Twice now he had been able to escape her and she was going to make sure he didn't succeed doing it a third time.

"Rei, before you make plans on murdering Satoshi will you hear us out and in the end help us?"

Rei let her eyes meet Krad's and she saw that her brother was once again serious.

"Please."

The voice didn't belong to her brother but his girlfriend. She let her eyes walk over to the girl beside him. There was something different about her. Something she hadn't noticed when she had seen her before. She mentally shook her head and let them in.

"I hope this is good as you once again interrupted me when I finally found Satoshi again."

"Well, I think you should sit down for this," Krad said with a smile. "You will probably not believe me but what I'm about to say is the truth."

Rei sat down on her bed and watched her brother's every move.

**OoOoOoO**

Dark watched the two siblings as Krad explained that they needed her help again. Krad explained everything from the beginning and this time he didn't say that he was a girl. How he could have said that in the beginning he couldn't really understand. But his sister had believed him for some reason.

Dark shook his head and listened to the conversation. Rei –was that her name? – seemed to take the information rather good, at least it looked like that.

When Krad had told her that he was a boy she had moved her eyes away from her brother to him. She had studied him carefully and had nodded to herself like she saw something she hadn't seen the last time she had looked at him.

He had felt embarrassed under her eyes and hadn't really met them. She had thought that he was a girl and had never thought any other way about him.

"So you mean that she isn't your girlfriend?" the voice of Krad's sister made him listen to them again. Wait, did she still think that he was a girl. Hadn't Krad just told her that he was a boy? What kind of evidence did she need?

Before he could say anything Krad spoke up. "Rei, didn't you hear anything I said?" he asked. "I just told you that _she_ wasn't my girlfriend for the fact that _she_ isn't a girl but a _boy_. If _he_ would be anything it would be my _boyfriend_."

Both Krad's sister and Dark stared at him but with different believes. What had Krad really meant with that statement? Did he mean that there was a chance that he loved him just like he loved Krad? Love was maybe to much but at least like. Could he hope that there was something between them? He wished that it was.

"I have listened," Krad's sister said. "But I find it hard to believe that she is a boy. She looks like a girl to me."

Krad sighed and so did Dark. What should they do to make her understand that he really was a boy and not a girl?

He thought about it as Krad continued to try to make her understand. The only way she would believe them was to see proof about it…

But that wasn't so hard to do, was it. The two siblings weren't looking at him and he smiled at them and started to remove his sweater and after that his t-shirt. That must be evidence enough for her.

"Do you need more evidence?" he asked and both of them turned and looked at him. Which made them both drop there jaw for some reason.

He felt their eyes travel over his chest and stomach, taking in everything.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there staring at him but he soon felt himself blush. Why did they stare so much? What was there to see?

"Well," he said and they seemed to break out of there trance. "Is this evidence enough?" he asked again and looked at Krad's sister. She didn't answer for some seconds and when she did she did it with a nod.

"So we can say for sure that I'm a boy now?" he asked and smiled as she just nodded again. "Good maybe we can discuss whether or not you will help us with other presentation tomorrow."

"I think I can do that," she said when she finally had found her voice again. "Not that I really understand why."

The both boys smiled at each other before they told her about Takeshi. Krad had left the part about him and the article out they were sure he had written out in his explanation. When they were finished she just laughed at them and they felt themselves blush.

"Well," she said. "I will do it. But I have a price."

Both Dark and Krad sighed, they were sure about her price.

Dark looked at Krad and saw that he looked at him. They looked into each others eyes before they nodded. They would do what Krad's sister asked them. Even if it probably was another round with the camera.

**OoOoOoO**

Rei smiled at the two boys that now stood in front of the camera. They had rather quickly agreed to her terms and now they stood both half naked in front of her.

When she had seen Dark remove his sweater all thought about him being a girl disappeared. His chest was beautiful and she had wanted to run after her camera as fast as possible.

But as they needed help she rather quickly thought up a plan there she could have her brother half naked too. She had never taken photos of her brothers when they were half naked – they would never agree to do that – but now she had her chance and she wasn't going to let it go.

She made them pose first once at the time later she made pose together. This time she didn't tell them what pose she wanted them in but let them chose for themselves.

That had been a great idea as they didn't felt awkward to be near each other as they already had been. They had even kissed. Rei gasped when she realised that. She had made her brother kiss another boy. Not that she had known that he was a boy at the moment but Krad hadn't even protesting when they did it. They had both seemed to enjoy it. Did that mean that Krad liked boys… that he liked Dark?

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** a new chapter is out for you. first I want to thank everyone that review on the last chapter. Thank you all! Love you ;P I have never got as many reviews on the same chapter... 17 reviews at one chapter... I wasat shock for some time ;P thank you again. I hope you all will enjoy this new chapter and I think there is about one chapter left on this story. I think at least. it is one or two... we will see. bye see you in the next chapter.  
I forgot a cookie for you who review on last chapter ;P bye bye


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Darka-Chan thank you very much.

**OoOoOoO**

**Chapter 15**

The camera clicked and the two boys felt more relaxed by each click. They didn't felt as awkward as they had felt the other time they had stood in front of the camera, even if they were half naked this time.

"You look great together. I thought you looked great last time but you look even greater this time. My teacher will so love these pictures." You could hear the smile on Rei's face even if you didn't see it as she said it. "If you want you can move closer."

The two boys looked each other in the eyes and moved close; Dark soon stood with Krad's arms around his waist and his arms found their way around Krad's neck.

He could see something start to form in the blond boy's eyes and like gravitation their faces moved closer to each other. They soon forgot that Rei was in the room as they looked each other in the eyes, never letting the other's eyes go as their faces moved closer until soft lips met equal soft lips.

Unknowing they pulled each other closer tasted each other, never had any of them felt like that before.

Krad left Dark's mouth and started to move his lips over his cheek and down to his neck. As he did that, Dark let his head fall back to give him more access.

"I think that is enough."

Rei's voice brought them back to reality and when they realized what they were doing they quickly stepped away from each other and blushed.

"I never thought that I would ever see you blush, Krad," Rei laughed. Both boys blushed even more. "Well," she said when she had stopped laughing. "How have you planed on doing this tomorrow?"

Dark and Krad looked at each other, they hadn't planed so long.

"How about I come back tomorrow morning and you help me dress," Dark said and a small blush found its way to his face again.

"When is the presentation?" Rei asked. "So I know how much time we need."

"The presentation starts about 9 o'clock. When do I need to come here?"

"I think you should be here around 7 then we have a lot of time."

Dark thought about it and nodded. "That sounds good," he said.

"Great," Rei said and smiled. She took her camera and walked over to the two boys. "I will develop these photos now." She looked at Dark. "I will make sure that you get copies as I think these are great even if I haven't seen them yet." She lean closer and whispered in his ears. "Even if I thought that you were a girl you and Krad look like you belong together and I have never seen him smile like that. Don't hurt him." After she had said that she pushed them out of her room before she ran to the darkroom.

**OoOoOoO**

Rumours started to go around in school. Everyone wanted to know who had captured Krad's heart.

Takeshi went around and smiled at every group of pupils that was discussing the mysterious person that was Krad's date. Absolutely everyone wanted to know.

As everyone wanted to know he knew that he ha succeeded. This was his best article ever and every pupil in the school was going to read it and under the article his name would stand.

The silhouette pictures he had printed and placed around the school had done their job. Those who stood near them looked at the dark person and tried to figure out who the person was. When he went by and heard their guesses all he could do was not to laugh. Their guesses were no where near the correct one.

He had had to take his video camera from the editor but only if he had promised her to do a copy of the tape. There wasn't much of an option as he needed his camera. He had promised to do a copy which he had done and left it to her. Where she had run off after that, he didn't want to know.

**OoOoOoO**

When Rei pushed them out of her room Dark and Krad went over to Krad's room.

Krad hold the door open as Dark went in. When the other boy walked by he couldn't help to look him over. He had – after Rei had forced them to pose again – realized that he liked the other boy. He didn't like him like a friend; of course he wanted to be Dark's friend, and there was no way the other boy liked him more than a friend, but he hadn't pulled away when he had kissed him… not ome of the times. He had responded to the kissed. Did that mean that he had a chance? What had they talked about at the hospital? Something about a stalker. The Harada twins. Riku was following him but hadn't Dark said that the younger of the twins, Risa, was stalking him and that she had frightened him? What did that mean? She had frightened him but in what way?

He shook his head and walked in after Dark. A smile formed on lips when he saw that Dark immediately walked over to the place there he had left his things last time he had been there. He let out a laugh when he saw that Dark went through his things to see if anything was a miss.

"I haven't touched them," he said and walked over. "It didn't feel right to go through your things when you were at the hospital, not that I would have done it if it didn't." He stopped when he came to Dark and looked over his shoulder. When he looked he saw that Dark was looking through the sketch block he had seen before. He had a feeling that that block was special to Dark.

He couldn't really see any of the drawings but he could see that they had many details. When he thought about that picture he had seen of him he remembered that it had had many details. Dark had captured him like no one else ever had done. Not even Rei with her camera. Those last pictures he had taken of him and Dark had been close but not as close as Dark's drawings were. And he hadn't even asked him to model for him but had draw him from memory… at least he _thought_ that he had done that.

"I didn't think you would do that," Dark said and woke him from his thoughts. "But I was afraid of it. No one has ever seen those drawings," he whispered and pointed at the block. "I don't dare show them to anyone."

"Why not?" Krad asked and lifted an eyebrow. "They are good."

He could see Dark blush at the compliment. A small thank you was heard and without looking at him Dark gave him the block and made him open it.

"You are the first one to see them," he said still looking away from him.

Krad looked slowly through the drawings. Never had he seen any drawings like that. He had already seen one of the drawing of him but the block was full of them. And all of the drawings were different but he had still managed to capture him like no one else. His smile grew wider after each drawing. He loved them. In most of the drawings Dark had placed a pair of white wings on his back. He didn't understand why and when he found himself blush when he thought that they fit.

He looked up from the drawings and looked at Dark. His smile became wider when he saw the blush on Dark's face.

"They are lovely," he said. "You should be proud of them. There is no need to blush. If anyone should blush it should be me."

Dark looked up and stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why should you blush?" he asked.

"Well, you have manged to draw me like no one else. You have managed to draw a side of me that even I didn't know existed." He let out a small laugh. "I love these drawings. Be proud of them."

Krad continued to look through the drawings. There weren't only drawings of him but there were a lot.

When he had looked through the block he gave it back to Dark, who placed it in his bag again.

Before it became awkward Krad started a small conversation that released the tension that was starting to form. As they spoke Krad couldn't resist checking the other boy out. He had never thought that he would like another boy but it seamed like life had other plans for him. The boy before him was beautiful. He may look like a girl sometimes but during the days he had get to knew him he had seen a lot of different sides of Dark, sides he was sure no one else had seen or even had even _tried_ to see. Dark was a mysterious person; not letting many see him close. He was just like him. They were much alike. When you just looked at them you didn't see it but if you looked closer the small parts become bigger and the jigsaw was done.

He was surprised that dark didn't realize that he was studying him. The small smile that had been on his lips since the conversation started grew wider and something started to form in his eyes.

"Dark, do you like anyone?" he asked and smiled wider when he saw Dark's blush.

"Yes," the answer came in a small whisper.

This was interesting. He didn't say who- it was like he was somewhat ashamed or embarrassed. Krad wondered why. But wait, Dark said that he liked someone. When he thought about the drawings he had seen, it had only been him when Dark had draw people. The other drawings had been landscapes. Did that mean that Dark liked him?

He stared wide eyed at Dark and Dark looked ashamed back. Was it true? Did Dark really like him? When he thought about it, Dark hadn't pulled away when he had kissed him; he hadn't been disgusted but probably had enjoyed it,

"Do you like me?" he asked. He needed to know for sure.

Dark looked away from him and he could almost not hear the faint "Yes" that Dark whispered.

Krad stared at Dark shocked. Dark refused to look at his direction. He stepped closer to the other boy. Dark liked him. Did he like Dark? When he thought about the last day, the day he had gotten to know the other boy, the only answer was, yes, he liked Dark.

Determined he walked up to the other boy. He gently placed his hand on each of Dark's cheeks and turned his face to his.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered. "I like you too."

He looked into Dark's eyes and saw hope in them before he closed his eyes and let his lips find Dark's.

The lips were softer than he remembered and it felt so real. The other kisses didn't count. He had never felt anything like this before. The way Dark responded was perfect for him. Dark's taste was special, he couldn't place it. It was like Dark, mysterious.

He let his tongue trace Dark's lower lip and was allowed to enter.

The kiss went on until they run out of air.

"That was perfect," Krad gasped.

When he didn't have any answer he looked into Dark's eyes and saw that they were clouded and tears were running down his cheeks.

"What's wrong," he asked. Had he done something wrong? What had he done to make him cry?

Dark smiled through his tears. "Nothing is wrong," he said.

"But?"

"There is no but, you were right, that was perfect. But," he smiled. "There was a but. I never thought that this would happen." A shy smile formed on his lips. "I have wanted this to happen for so long that I was afraid to believe that my dreams were coming true."

Krad smiled at him and touched his cheek. "I haven't known you for long yet, but I like what I see and the feeling I feel I have never felt for anyone."

When he talked to Dark he looked him in the eyes and held his face in his hands. He got lost in the purple eyes and the soft lips that suddenly met his. He closed his eyes and let his feelings go.

He had never felt this before, not even before his kidnapping. No, he didn't want to think about that now. He could finally put that behind him.

He let all his thoughts go and got lost in his feelings, he was finally free.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** Here is the last chapter in this story there is only an epiolog left as I will try to get out as soon as possible and I will try to get it out before I leave for USA in three weeks. but it will probably work out ;P thank every one that have reviewed. I don't have much more to say but I hope you enjoyed the chapter see you in the next chapter/epiolog ;P bye bye


	17. Epilogue

**Disclamer:** I don't own anything with D.N.Angel

**Warnings:** will be yaoi mean boy/boy relationship don't like don't read. they will be a little OOC...

**Beta:** Darka-Chan thank you very much.

**OoOoOoO**

**Epilogue**

He was nervous. There was no way to deny it. He looked at himself through the mirror; the make-up was the same as it had been at the restaurant and his cloths were the same too. Krad's sister had been a big help and Krad hadn't even seen him yet -Rei hadn't allowed him-.

It was strange to see himself dressed like a girl even if he had seen it once before.

Dark stood in the girls bathroom and Krad was in class soon starting their presentation. They had decided that he wouldn't come in until later after Krad had started and as he waited he was hiding in the bathroom.

When he had gotten to Krad earlier, Rei had decided that she would drive him to the school and then put the make-up and dress on so as few people as possible found out who the "girl" really was. Krad had tried to come in to help, but Rei hadn't allowed him and had sent him away to do something Dark didn't know.

It felt strange for him to be in girls clothing again, but even if he didn't do it, the whole school would know anyway. He had seen the posters that that Takeshi had put up -at least he thought that it was Takeshi that had put them up-. He hadn't thought that he had taken pictures. He hadn't been prepared to see him standing there kissing Dark on the wall the first thing he saw when he entered the school. Of course you couldn't see that it was he but he knew. And soon the whole school would.

Dark took a deep breath and looked himself in the mirror before he glanced at the clock; it was almost time for him to enter. Could he do it? Was he going to be able to go through this? He had to.

He took a deep breath and walked out from the girls' bathroom and walked towards his own classroom. The few people left in the corridor stared after him, but he tried not to think about it. He was on a mission or whatever you would call it.

His high heels echoed through the corridor with each step he took; he wished that Rei hadn't forced him to wear them.

He stopped outside his classroom and listen as Krad started with their presentation. Soon was his cue to go in. Was he going to be able to get through this? He had to, Krad was waiting for him. He listened to Krad's voice and let it calm him. Krad was his boyfriend now; he could do this. With another deep breath he opened the door and walked in with no way to return.

**OoOoOoO**

Krad started with their presentation, even if the teacher had said that he wanted to wait for Dark. The teacher refused to believe that he would be there in a moment, but Krad knew the other would come. He only wished that he had seen Dark before, but Rei had refused to let him see him. He didn't understand why, but Rei surely had her reasons.

He started the presentation with what their subject was and how they had thought about not doing it the normal way; but in their own.

Dark had to come soon or he wouldn't be able to continue. Krad had said all he could without revealing exactly what they had done for their project. He glanced at the door and silently wished that Dark stood on the other side, ready to come in. His wish was fulfilled the door opened and Dark came in.

He glanced around the classroom and saw that everyone was staring at Dark. He himself hadn't looked at his direction yet, because when the door opened he turned to the class and continued with the presentation, even if he was sure no one was listening to him anymore. A small smile formed on his lips when he felt Dark walk over to him. When he was a few feet away from him, he turned and looked at Dark. Even if he had seen him like that before he had to stop himself from dropping his jaw. The other boy was breathtaking. He gave Dark a small reassuring smile and continued talking like had hadn't been disturbed by the cute looking boy. Because he was cute; even when dressed like that.

He paused when he came to the part of how they had done their project and looked at Dark. None of the people in the classroom were listening to him but stared at the other boy, but when he started again they finally listened to his words.

"We decided not to do our project the ordinary way, but as you can see; one of us dressed like a girl and we went to a restaurant."

It wasn't until he had said that all the people in the classroom realised that the girl that had walked into the classroom had been Dark. Their jaws dropped and both Dark and Krad laughed at them.

"We asked Krad's sister to help us," Dark said "she let me borrow her clothes and helped me with the make-up. She did a good job, don't you all think?"

The whole class nodded and continued to stare at Dark. It was like they didn't believe that it really was Dark. Krad looked at the boy too. It felt odd to think of him as a boyfriend, but that was what the other was now. He only wished he could show it for those how were staring at the boy with lust in their eyes. Dark was _his_ and no one elses.

"Anyway," he said, trying to finish their presentation so they would stop staring at _his_ boyfriend "from the information we gathered at the restaurant, we worked out our rapport." He stopped there and signalled to their teachers that they were finished.

When the applauses begun he walked over to Dark and took the other boy's hand in his and whispered in his ear; "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. And you look very cute. All I want to do right now is to kiss you on your pink shinning and inviting lips." He could see the blush form on Dark's cheeks but he wasn't prepared when Dark tuned his head and pressed his lips on his.

**OoOoOoO**

The rumour going around the school were on every ones lips. The paper was out, and from there they knew who Krad's date was and those who had been at Dark's and Krad's presentation quickly spread the word about the kiss the two boys had shared. Those who hadn't seen it whished they had after they had seen both the pictures in the paper, and heard of the kiss. Even boys wished that they had seen it.

Eyes followed the pair around the school, and everyone wanted to see this Dark in girl's clothes. And when they saw him in them, they didn't believe that it was him. Dark couldn't be that gorgeous girl that was walking around in the school; there was no way! But it was him and next to him, Krad walked with his arm around Dark's waist. Every now and then they shared a kiss and those who were near almost died when they saw the cute pair kissing.

Takeshi walked around the school feeling good, great, satisfied. Even if Dark hadn't dressed up again everyone would have known what he looked like as a girl because of him. The scoop had been his beast and absolutely everyone had an ex. He had succeeded and he was proud of it.

**OoOoOoO**

When the night came, a dark man walked by the school. On the ground he saw something, a school paper someone had dropped. He almost passed it before he realised who was on the front page. A smile formed on his lips.

"Found you," he said into the night as a laugh escaped his lips.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** A story is finnished! it's kind of sad but I'm glad that it is. I left it open for a sequel but I'm not sure if I will write one yet. we will se how it is after nanowrimo. if you want a sequel you gave me ideas for it and it may come true...  
anyway I want to thank everyone that have read this story and those who have reviewed an even bigger thank. you help me a lot, more than you probably think.

First I want to thank: _Aimil Taddie, Banzaiinu1, Bowleena, Ching Sparkle Sparkle, ChioKyoMyo, Darc Dragon, Darka-Chan, DaughterofVlad, Gaara'siceprincess, Going Golda, Heaven's Beauty, Iceneko-chan, Koway Oceshia, Lunaris Rinrei Hikari, Marjon, Nameless Entry, Rockability, Rose-Dragonfire, Scarebaby666, Serazi, Shadow of a Shadow, The Oblivious Captain Annag, Weinerdog of Death and Doom, Winddrag0n, XxShadowsLovexX, arkangel16, arynna, eViL tOkIdOkI KiTty, freya kurenai, kasaiaisu, kimikru, minceo, nekogirltheanimefreak, soppakulho _and_ the-darkness-of-light_ for having this story in their favorite story list.

Then I want to thank: _AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture, Bakakojo, Banzaiinu1, Bowleena, Darkfire1313, Did-You-Know-you-were-my-hero, Going Golda, Heaven's Beauty, Iceneko-chan, KeraJeir, KireiRakuen, Koway Oceshia, Lunaris Rinrei Hikari, Marjon, Nameless Entry, Selena14, SesshyGirlFluffy, Setg'-in, Shadow of a Shadow, ShadowDragon394, Spellcasterz, Suishou Haruka, The Oblivious Captain Anna, Turk Valentine, Weinerdog of Death and Doom, Werewolf DM, Winddrag0n, aquavioleticefire, arynna, fireyhell, freya kurenai, inari92, kasaiaisu, kimikru, minceo, qwertyqwerty, unknown angel rae_ and _vampirelf_ for have this story in there alart story list.

and last I want to thank: _Hakudoshi-chan, nekogirltheanimefreak, neko-nya, Koway Oceshia, Rinoki Rio, chrnoskitty, Lunaris Rinrei Hikari, Aimil Taddie, ChioKyoMyo, Bowleena, obsessed-reader, timetraveler, ZeimiChan. WingS., Ching Sparkle Sparkle, kyonkyonkichikoi, word whore, StickmanRVR, DaughterofVlad, ... , jfbj, Sysi, Nameless Entry, Going Golda, ShadowDragon394, Rose-Dragonfire, Setg'-in, KeraJeir, Did-You-Know-you-were-my-hero, vampirelf, Shadow of a Shadow, Gaara'siceprincess, freya kurenai, The Oblivious Captain Anna, arynna, minceo, Banzaiinu1, Winddrag0n, Darka-Chan, firedragongirl, Light Angel 6, MoonlightPrincess, Modified Tam, Kumori-hime, ShadowintheWater, Marjon, soppakulho_ and _Weinerdog of Death and Doom _for reviewing on this story. Thank you very much!

that was some people I really hope I didn't miss anyone. and last I want to thank _**Going Golda** _and _**Darka-Chan** _for their help with the beta part of the story. Thank you very much. see you in another story bye


End file.
